What last forever?
by Pure Black
Summary: Harry runs away to USA. He works at a club and get new friends. Remus n Snape is sent from the order to find him but suddenly he is accused of murder and is thrown in jail.. who does he meet there? Serious and humor. MY BETA IS WORKING ON THE FIC
1. Harry's start

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the HP- characters.

**WARNINGS:** sex, violence, language- rated M

**INFO:** www. live journal. com /users/ draycious

**BETA:** **Dark Catalyst **

* * *

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_By Pure Black_

Harry Potter sat in his usual place underneath a tree in the park nearby Privet Drive. The tree was a good hiding place because it was all green and cosy. The branches fell low and from there he had a good view over the park. Best of all, no one could see him. He was rather grateful for that since Dudley and his gang couldn't use him as a punching bag just for fun like they always did when they were bored. Yeah alright, maybe they hadn't the last few years but that didn't mean they didn't want to! It was just Dudley who provided it because he was afraid of him as a wizard. But the others didn't know that.

It was sunset and he knew it was time to head back to Privet Drive. He peered out from a bush near the tree and looked around for the D gang (Dudley, of course.) Just because he wasn't afraid of them didn't mean he enjoyed having them around insulting him. Not that he cared about that either, but sometimes it would be nice to get away from all the bullying. It was enough just having Malfoy around for the school year.

When he didn't see the D gang he came out from his hideout and started to walk back home slowly. He had already broken Albus' will. If Albus could have it his way he would never be able to get some fresh air. Albus wanted him to stay indoors, but he didn't like to be watched over. No one did. He had spent an awful lot of time thinking about his options in life.

Did he want to be an Auror?

Did he want to fight Voldmort?

Did he want to continue at Hogwarts?

No, No and No.

But he had to. A silly little thought was taking up most of his time. He liked to play with the thought of switching schools. He knew that that was called 'running away from your troubles,' but he had always faced them before. So he could take a break and run, couldn't he? Everyone does sometimes... don't they?

He reached the house and went inside.

"BOY" was the first thing he heard.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he said in his usual calm voice rather the opposite from Vernon's bellowing.

'I'm not deaf you know, but I might as well be.' he thought sourly.

"You've received...mail. By one of those RUDDY OWLS! Haven't I told you to keep those owls away from us?" his uncle, ahem, _said_.

"Yes you have, sir. But I wasn't home. They usually try to find another person to release them from their burden in case the receiver isn't there," he said in a 'Hermione teaching mode' voice.

Vernon looked like a purple balloon.

"Get this thing out of the kitchen," he managed to say. 'That's an improvement,' Harry thought relieved over not being at the receiving end of one angry Vernon Dursley's wrath.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Pig come here!" He said to Ron's stupid, little owl. Pig never managed to do something right, and that owl was more trouble than he was worth.

Vernon frowned and muttered something like 'crazy freaks and their weird names.' Well, he couldn't blame him there. Pig was a rather funny name for an owl. Since he didn't like the small owl he didn't feel annoyed over the ignorant remark his uncle made. He migth have felt the need to commentif hisuncle had spoken about Hedwig though.He took the letter and owl upstairs to his room and sat down on the bed. He saw to Pig first and made him comfy before he opened the letter.

_Hello ´Arry!_

_How's it going with those muggles? Me and ´Mione areat you- know- where with the rest of you- know-what. I've been here all summer and it's been awfullyboring without you mate. I'm waiting for you to come. Albus is probably giving you clear sign soon. Hermione is making my ears bleed with her usual study talk, you know how she is. I need to go and help mum with the dishes._

_See you soon, _

_Ron_

Harry frowned. Everyone's letter had been like that all summer. Everyone was afraid to bring Sirius name down the paper. Even Remus and Albus. But he couldn't expect more from them since he was mentally 'unstable.' That is, if you were to believe what the papers once said anyway. Well he'd had it! He made up his mind right then and there. 'I'm leaving this fucking country!' He thought angrily.

_Ron,_

_Don't stay up and wait for me, OK? I won't be seeing you at all this summer. But thanks for trying to lighten up my mood by lying to me!_

_/Harry._

It was a short and sarcastic letter that he wrote. He hated it when his friends lied to him and he didn't make a secret of it. Ron andHermione obviously kept things from him again, claiming that they were bored and that nothing was going on. As if!

He packed his bag, butleft most of the things as they were in the room. Who wanted those clothes of his anyway? After he finished packing he marched downstairs.

"FUCKERS! I'm leaving!" He shouted at the Dursleys. he had always wanted to say that to them.

He didn't stay and wait for a response. You would have to be pretty stupid to do that. Instead of using the Knight bus he used Wizard World Wide, a bus like the knight bus but it only left people in big towns or cities all over the world. He had stumbled upon it while reading a book about magical travels.There were so many things he didn't know about in the magical world, and he thought that it would be an prettygood idea to learnwhat kind of options he hadif he needed to go somewhere. If your name was Harry Potter you had to know how to make a quick escape.

He thought the WWW bus was perfect. Not many people used it, since it was extremely expensive totravel with it, and most common witches and wizards couldn't affort it.But he could, and hewas going to LA. He had heard it was a pretty hot town. It wouldn't do him any harm to check it out, would it?

**In LA one month later.**

"Jamez?"

"In here Carol," Harry shouted.

He went under his middle name here in LA. ApparentlyHarry was too geeky for the Americans, he had found out aboutthat the hard way. Since he didn't liked people giggling over his name decided that James was pretty harmless.He wascurrently working as a DJ in a magical Disco. He was pretty good at it and he enjoyed doing it.He had quickly gained a lot of fans and hewas admired for his great work and not for something he couldn't even remember doing. It was a great feeling,being admired for the hard work and effort he put into his things rather than a scar.The only good thing with being used to fame was that he wouldn't get too big-headed, despite having many pretty ladies constantly around him that wanted to sleep with him.

Right now he was on the floor, trying to get some cables untwined from each other.

"Oh! What a fucking mess!" Carol said over his shoulder.

"I've noticed," he said dryly without looking up. He was extremely concentrated on the job in front of him.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asked curiously and looked down at him with big golden eyes.

"What does it look like?" he snarled. He was starting to get irritated at this mess.

"You're pretty tied up there I see. I meant _why_ are you doing it you _asshole_?" she said, clearly annoyed at being spoken to in that way. He didn't mind being called names, he was used to it and he knew she didn't really mean it... well, not much anyway.

"Somebody has to," he said with ashrug. "This is getting more and more messy each day. Soon they'll get cut off," he told her. he didn't mention that the cables could also be overcharged, he didn't want to scare her.

"Oh...!" she said. Harry gave up andthrew the cables at the floor and finally looked up at Carol. He sat back on his legs and wiped some sweat from his brow.Carol was also working in the club together with himand was one of his new friends. She was handing outthe drinks, and took care of those in the VIP section.She was very pretty with red hair and gold eyes, but yet he didn't want to be anything more than just friends with her.

"It's going to be a long night, tonight. It's going to be massive," she said out of the blue.

He nodded. "I know. With all those muggle and magical celebrities tonight; I'm going to have my ass full. There will be some big music artists here you know. I expect them to be quite picky," he said with a little frown. He would never admit it, but he felt nervous.

"Don't worry Jamez, You're already recognized as the best DJ in LA! They can't bring you down... And man if they do, I'll accidentally drop a drink over them," she said and smiled evilly with a wink.

Harry laughed at her. "You'd loose your job," he said.

"I'd do anything for a friend of mine. Besides, they can't kick me out because I'm the best and I'm in charge of the other girls!" she said confidently.

Harry shook his head and went back to his cable undoing. He sighed, it seemed to be a very long night indeed.

* * *


	2. And then

**BETA READER: Dark Catalyst**

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**Chapter 2- _and then..._**

The first thing he had to do was make sure that all his equipment was in top form. And that took some time to do. He used high-technological stuff; that wasn't bought by his own money, of course. His boss and club owner Jenny Corvette had bought it for him. He suspected she had a thing for him because she certainly always took the chance to flirt with him. Apparently it didn't matter to her that she was already married, but according to her, it wasn't a happy marriage. Perhaps she was just looking for some excitement.

'But she doesn't need to keep an eye on me!' He thought distraughtly. 'I mean she is old enough to be my mother for Christ sake!'

"There you are Jamez! Are there any problems?" Jenny thrilled.

"No ma'am," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to say that! This is America, there are no such formalities as over in England! Get over it James, call me JENNY!"

"Alright, I promise, Jenny!" he said mostly to make her go away. He didn't plan on getting familiar with Jenny in any other way than boss-employer.

"That's the spirit!" She said with a little laugh and walked over to one of the bartenders. It seemed like she was out on a check patrol. 'As long as she doesn't bother me,' he thought. He used his headphones and checked them off his list. They were excellent. He went on to use the surround system. He tried some different styles of echo and went on to the strobe lights.

"Alright everybody, I'm doing a sound check for a couple of minutes. Prepare your ears!" he announced in the Mic and made a few people laugh. He grinned at a waitress who looked at him with adoring eyes. Everyone else nearby nodded and gave him thumbs up. He began to play it low and went higher and higher. After that he turned it down again.

"That's good James!" Jenny shouted to him.

"Yeah it's good stuff," he answered.

"It better be for what it cost me!" she said with a huff.

"Carol, you got a minute?" he asked when he saw her pass by.

"What's up?" she asked when she was within hearing range.

"I need some advice." He looked at her with puppy eyes, but there was an undertone of seriousness.

"You? That's new!" she said surprised and checked him over with her eyes as if she believed him to be an impostor.

"Oh shut your face!" he grinned.

"Ok. I'm serious, what's your problem?"

"I was thinking about maybe mixing some trance and rock tonight. What do you think?" he asked her. He really wanted this night to be perfect and if he had to ask people what they thought, so be it! Usually he didn't care because everyone liked his music but his old insecurity came creeping back over him. He had gotten cold feet and he needed some reassurance.

"Whatever you say; everything you do seems to work just fine. Everybody loves you. I suggest you just wing it," Carol said as if she could sense just what he needed.

"Like I always do," he said and began to get back to his new self again.

"Exactly." She nodded to get her point through.


	3. What happened in LA?

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**BETA: **Dark Catalyst

**Chapter 3- In LA**

Jenny was a little bit in an eccentric state. Harry tried to avoid her as much as possible. There was half an hour left before the club was opening.

The club was divided into four different parts. First of all there was a big, very big, hall with expensive red carpets, like a high classed hotel. To the left you could walk past two gigantic glass doors to find yourself in a big room with small tables and dark brown, polished leather armchairs plus a fireplace. It also had a small bar in there. Only VIP members were welcome in there.

To the right you passed another door of glass to get into a place for only business, affair business. It happened quite often that rock stars, or any kind of musicians, went in there to discuss their future...bla bla bla.

If you went straight down the hall, you came out to a big balcony that went around like a square. Big stairs led down to a gigantic room with the worlds largest dance floor. So people could either dance while looking down at other dancing people or just simple stand and watch. The first alternative was the most used when Harry was the DJ.

Anyway, down there was a big bar on the end side and a big stage to the left for live performances. At the stage, there was a room made out of glass where Harry worked. People could see a real DJ in action. And Harry didn't mind people watching him.

"Carol, have you seen Spike?"

Spike was Harry's new best friend. It didn't matter much that he was vampire and drank blood.

"No I haven't. Will he be here?" she asked Harry. She didn't seem to mind Spike coming. Perhaps she had a thing for him or something.

"He is supposed to..." He muttered.

When he had decided to walk away from his past by going to LA he also knew he needed new friends, when he arrived to LA he would also need someplace to live. First of all he went to a wizarding bank to exchange some money to muggle money.

Well, all right. He _could _live in the wizarding world too, but living muggle would be less expensive because one gallon was a hell of a lot of muggle money. He read an ad about a muggle apartment that was free to rent and he decided to check it out. He met Spike in a dark alley, just in front of the apartment. At first he thought Spike was a dealer, but nope, he wasn't.

Spike was just out for a pint of blood. But something stopped Spike from attacking him.

"Hey, how unbelievable as this might seem I can't attack you because you're my soul mate," Spike had said just when he was about to bite his neck...

"Soul mate?" he had spluttered.

"Not as in bonding, but mate, buddy...friend... you know?"

"But you're a vampire!" Harry had said quite calmly due to the dangerous circumstances. But then again, when wasn't he in danger?

"Yeah. But I got a soul."

"Right!"

"It's true. C'mon, what's your name?" Spike had asked him.

"Er, James."

"Alright Jamez, ready for a pint of blood?"

Harry had stared at him in disbelief and disgust.

"Right, maybe some other time," Spike said and scratched his head.

Harry would have walked away of course but Spike wouldn't let him. Somehow they both ended up in a pub and got drunk. That was the beginning of their friendship. Harry had to hold Spike back all the time from causing mayhem when he had a wish for blood, but somehow they both ended up crazy and wild. Harry used to donate some blood to Spike so he didn't have to kill. Spike was quite put out due to the lack of killing, but he got used to it.

Spike showed Harry his apartment and they both ended up sharing it. Spike could walk in daylight if he protected his eyes during sunshine so no one suspected the pair of them to have any dirty business going on. It was all thanks to Harry's blood that he could do that, by the way. The two of them discovered the great amount of power and magic in his blood. It gave Harry some self-confidence to know that he was powerful. Harry was also getting some vampire powers. Why?

Simple.

Harry and Spike were wild, as mentioned before. That caused them to be in big trouble from time to time. Like the time when they "accidentally" came on the wrong foot with three street gangs at the same time. Those were the worst kind of gang, with a desire to kill. And it wasn't easy for a person, wizard or not, to outsmart three gangs at the same time. They had to fight. Vampire or not, the powers were great but not enough.

Spike could take the blows of course, he wasn't alive. But Harry couldn't because he was _very_ much alive. So what does a vampire to when his mate is dying? He bites him of course!

That's what Spike did to Harry. But he didn't bite deep, only half of his fangs. That made Harry a half vampire with vampire powers. Harry was now the fucking- boy- who –almost- lives. That's how it started.

"Jamez!" Spikes sharp voice came from behind and Harry jumped.

"I've told you not to do that!" he scowled at Spike.

Spike grinned.

"Oh really? I think I've forgotten. No wait, I don't care! Yeah that would be it!"

"Spike," he said warningly.

"I've told you to be alert Jamez, use the vampire skills you have. Even if it's a small amount, of course," Spike whispered in his ear.

"Grrr!" Harry said.

"Oh hello Spike! I didn't see you come in. When did you arrive here? And how did you get in? The doors are locked," said Jenny.

"I climbed through the window," said Spike dryly but he was honest.

Harry glared at him.

"I let him in Jenny. I need his help tonight," he said turned to his boss. He'd rather not have her asking about the window.

"Alright. Have fun," she said and walked away.

Harry turned on Spike.

"Climb the window? Are you out your mind? How could you say that?" he hissed.

"It's not like she believed me anyway," Spike defended himself.

"Shut up and go and get the three CDs in the lobby," Harry ordered when he saw that this conversation wouldn't get them anywhere. Spike never listened!

"Lobby?"

"Hall!" Harry shouted. Spike sneered and left.

Damn him, Harry thought. When Spike came back he sent him for drinks.

"What do you want?"

"Cursed Vampire," he answered.

Vampires had their own sort of drinks; they didn't know the muggle name on it. It was like in the wizarding world. They had their own drinks too. The difference for the vampires would be that they used blood instead of tomato juice. Harry rather avoided it unless it was Spike's blood in it. It was the bond kicking in again he presumed. Since he was only a half vampire he didn't need blood very often and he could still eat and enjoy normal food. Actually, so could Spike but as a full vampire he preferred blood. As a matter of fact he'd rather have Type _O negative _if he could have his pick.

"Get ready everyone. We're about to open the doors!" Jenny shouted to everyone.

"You'll be with me tonight Spike, no killing and no blood drinking, got that?" Harry hissed to him. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear," he said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" Harry said and narrowed his eyes to slits.

"I swear! I won't get out of your sight. Well, maybe I'll lick your blood underneath a table or something, then you wouldn't see me" he said thoughtful.

"Whatever. Just don't get me dizzy tonight. I'd rather not faint like I did one week ago."

He remembered the embarrassing moment when the ambulance was called. Geez, what havoc. Spike had to take over. He was good DJ, Harry had taught him himself, but he himself was the best. You can imagine what a word stream Spike had to meet later that night when Harry had been released from the hospital after all kinds of check ups. The stupid fucks had even had the guts to suggest he was _fragile_ of all things!

Harry looked up when the people came in. They had been waiting outside for a very long time just to have the chance to get in. And tonight, only important and good looking won an entrance.

Harry played the music low, he usually turned it up in small amounts, levels. It had the best affect on people. They got into the mood easily instead of getting a heavy headache from the beginning because of the high volume. That was the party trick Harry used. Most DJ didn't know about it. Harry looked up when he felt an urge to do so. His eyes widened and immediately he dived out of sight. You could usually only see his upper part through the glass when he stood up.

Spike looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Harry hide.


	4. No strangers

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**Beta: **dark catalyst

**Chapter 4- No strangers**

"If you see two men looking very misplaced out there you know they're here for only one reason," Harry said.

"Really? What would that be?" Spike asked him interested.

"Me," Harry said and cursed under his breath.

"I heard you," Spike teased.

"Shut up! Tell me what they're doing!"

"Apparently one of them are trying to help the other because he was caught by some insane girls that want to dance with him... Who are they and what do they want with you?" "I can kill them if you want," he added casually.

Harry groaned.

"No thanks. I'll handle it."

"Oh I can see _that_ alright," said Spike sarcastically in a dry voice when he bent down too look at him underneath the table.

"Stand up!" Harry hissed, and waved him away with his hand. He didn't want anyone to come and look for Spike. The other employees would get suspicious if the DJ room was empty. Especially now.

"That's it! Tell me who the hell they are, right now!" Spike said angrily because he was starting to loose his patience, if there even was one in the first place. Harry sighed resigned.

"You see the one all dressed up in black?"

"Yeah! He's ugly as fuck! I can't believe the guards let _him_ in!" Spike said when he watched the stranger through the window. Harry snorted.

"I don't think they did. He's a wizard. His name is Snape. I believe I've told you about him?" he said.

"Yes you did. But how did they find you here?"

"They haven't found me yet. And if I have it my way they won't. But I don't know what led them here."

"That's not important for the moment. Who's the other guy?"

"Remus Lupin. I don't understand why they are working together. They despise each other, even more so now when Remus has abandoned his calm state towards Snape. It's like Remus took Black's place after he died. I think they're here on Dumbledore's order."

"What do we do? You can't leave the place. It's a very important night," said Spike.

"I know. I'll just stay here and instruct you. I expect them to leave once they've searched the building."

"Dry little mother fuckers. If I were them I'd stay and have some fun while I was at the best club in the world," Spike commented.

"Yes, but they tend to be a little...dry." Spike and Harry was silent for a while. Neither knew what to say.

"You can't stay under the table all night long," Spike finally said.

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

"How do you explain it to your co-workers? They use to watch you whenever they have time."

Harry swore again.

"Can you work some magic?" he asked Spike. He hoped he could or else he'd be in deep shit.

"What kind?"

"An illusion spell only for the two of them?"

"Yes. What do you want to look like?"

"Blond, blue eyes, everything opposite from me." Spike nodded.

After a while he spoke again. "You can come out now."

Harry looked out through the window. Severus and Remus watched him but they didn't recognize him.

"It worked."

"Of course! Did you think I was some fake fraud vampire?" Spike asked him offended.

"Sometimes you give me reasons," Harry teased. Harry tensed when Jenny walked up to Remus and Snape and began to talk to her.

"Fuck! I wonder what they're saying?" he said.

Spike watched too from the armchair in the corner.

"Well, if I were you I'd find out."

"I can't leave from here."

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright then! But if you blow it I'll have you killed," he said threateningly.

"I'll keep it in mind," said Spike dryly.

He closed the door with a bang and walked swiftly over to Jenny and the two wizards. He watched how Spike made a false smile without even bothering to make it look real. Spike knew very well how fake it really looked.

That was the best with Spike. He never tried to fake anything. If he didn't like someone he made a very bad attempt to hide it, intentionally. If Harry wasn't with him at times, he'd even go as far as say what he thought out aloud. Snape glared at Spike but Spike didn't care. After a while he walked back to Harry.

"What did you say?" Harry asked him suspiciously. You never knew with Spike.

"Something about them shouldn't be here without an invitation unless they wanted to be thrown out on their asses by the guards."

"You didn't!" Harry said but didn't manage to stay serious. It was just too funny! He couldn't imagine anyone else saying that to Snape.

"I did. But Jenny, for some reason, stomped on my foot. If I weren't a vampire with dignity I might have screamed," he said wryly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh again.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. And that Lupin is a werewolf, just for the record."

"I know."

Harry watched the two men again as they began to walk up to them.

"Oh shit," Harry murmured.

"Act busy. I'll handle them," said Spike. Harry hurriedly began to change color of the lights in the roof and played the music a little bit louder.

Snape knocked on the door and Spike opened.

"This is a private area," he said rudely.

"We want to talk to James," Harry heard Snape scowl.

Harry felt himself going cold but he continued with the thing he was doing without acknowledging the two new comers.

"He's busy as you can see. I believe you can talk with me just as good as Jamez, If you must be here at all."

"This is private business." Harry could hear the irritation in Snape's voice. Just like when he had to deal with an annoying student.

"I don't even think he _knows_ you. It can't be that private. It's me or no one, boys," Spike said.

Harry was lucky to have his back turned on them because he smirked when Spike called the two grown men for boys.

"It's about... Harry Potter. He's here."


	5. Teasing

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**Chapter 5- Teasing**

**Beta: **dark catalyst

"Harry Potter... I recognize that name..." said Spike slowly.

"You do? Have you met him?" Remus asked exited and Harry relaxed. It was obvious that the two men didn't know that _he _was Harry.

"Briefly I believe," Spike said in a voice that he managed to make believable.

"Where?" Snape asked as if he didn't really wanted to know. He's probably not very eager to find me, Harry thought with a amused smile.

"Oh, up and around you know," Spike said lightly.

Remus frowned aloud.

"I'm afraid we don't know. Explain." Harry turned around to watch them. He felt safe to do that now when he knew they didn't suspect him. Spike exchanged a look with him. It told him clearly to stay out of it and not interrupt.

"Yo! You know the deal, clubs, party's strip clubs, and the lot." Harry mentally cringed at Remus look.

"And he isn't even 17!" Remus growled.

Snape was looking close to amused. Who would have known? He could actually display an emotion!

"He's taking after the mutt very much; at least he isn't gay..." Snape's comment hang in the air and Remus glared at him.

"Why do you want to talk to Jamez?" Spike said in an icy voice all of a sudden.

Harry took the chance to go and get a drink in the corner of the room but he still listened to every word that was being said.

"We've talked to Jenny. She told us that Jamez practically knows everyone. We thought it would be a good idea."

"But since he's got a body guard," Snape murmured and Remus elbowed him. Spike glared daggers at them.

"So Jamez, where you from?" Snape said in an voice almost without sarcasm.

"Around."

"Around? Around where?" Snape asked.

"You know... around," Harry said and took out a silent pleasure of annoying Snape.

"What town," Snape slowly asked as he probably thought he was brain dead.

"You know, around in the towns," he said with a shrug.

Snape was about to go over to him but Remus hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You don't know the talk do you? By the way, you do no longer need to look for Harry Potter."

Everyone, including Harry starred at Spike.

"And why not?" Snape said in a dangerous voice.

"Because he's dead," said Spike with glee.

Remus reaction was what he least expected. He flew on to Spike and knocked him down on the floor and banged Spike's head in the floor a couple of times. 'Ouch, that must have hurt!' Harry thought without feeling too sorry for Spike. He had it coming.

"Liar!" The werewolf roared.

Even Snape looked ready to kill for some reason.

"Where have you taken him?" Snape snarled.

"I don't have him fuck face," Spike spat.

Harry decided to step in.

"Now, hold your horses boys. Potter is not here and Spike doesn't have him. Spike is just a teaser, it's his personality,_ he _can't help it. Let him go before the guards gets here."

Remus let him go reluctantly.

Harry stopped himself from saying"Good boy" to Lupin.

"Alright now. Act like gown ups! And pull yourself together Spike!" he said to his friend which hair stood up on one end.

"Since when did you get so bossy?" Spike frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two. We've seen Potter once or twice but that's all. Now get your butts out of here before I make you!" Harry said angrily to his professor and ex professor.

The two of then made their way out slowly.

"We'll be watching you. And if we see you've fooled us..." said Snape threateningly, but he didn't pronounce exactly what would happen if they found out.

'Poor man, he probably has no imagination,' Harry thought with glee. Or perhaps he let it be because he thinks it's scarier? The man did after all go in Voldemorts School...

"Those two are just too much," said Spike with a shake when he watched them ask questions to other people.

"Yeah I know. They won't take no for an answer."

"Noticed," Spike said.

"Look! There's Miss Spears and over there is Justin Timberlake! Look how they glare at each other. Good I'm so fed up with their break up headlines in the paper!"

"Yeah me too! What does a guy have to do to get away from those cheesy stories? I mean it's one thing if young kid's enjoy it, but grownups? Give me a break!"

"My aunt likes it," Harry frowned.

"Yeah? And she's the biggest Muggle in the world too, isn't she?"

"True."

Spike decided now would be a good time to rant about the papers and their worthless trash subjects. He used a few curses that were involved in the subject "reporters".

Apparently Spike had had a run in with a reporter a few years ago just because he 'accidentally' drank the reporters mate. But the reporter ended his days in a car explosion, and according to Spike he didn't have a thing to do with that... Do you believe him?

Harry didn't. Spike always managed to make he himself look fairly innocent just because he knew that Harry wouldn't approve of all his adventures. He always made them look like someone else finished the job to kill them. Who's stupid enough to believe that?


	6. This is fun

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**BETA: **_dark catalyst_

**Chapter 6- This is fun**

Harry watched the celebrities dance. Paris Hilton was shaking her boobs on the table out there. Harry frowned. They were all the same, weren't they? They always partied their heads off but tried to look innocent. Oh well, he wasn't exactly innocent himself now days. As the half vampire he was he had a big appetite for sex. And he wasn't exactly the shy little Potter anymore. He took what he could get, and he got a lot.

"So are you going to bring someone home tonight? We could have a threesome!" said Spike to him.

"Shut up Spike! As if I would, you can dream about it if you wish as long as you know that I'll never sleep with you because I'm not gay and I'm your _friend_," he said briskly.

"I'm not gay either, all I'm saying is that we should try it, I did it once. It was quite good, and I really like you, as a friend," he hurried to say when Harry glared at him.

"Maybe in the future, tell me, are you Bi or something?"

"Not really no, but vampires likes to experiment."

"I've noticed, you in the kitchen is the same as a big catastrophe! You always mix up things that you shouldn't!"

"Hey! I wasn't talking about kitchen stuff; I was talking about sex! But I guess I'm curious about things in other situations to..."

"No shit?" said Harry and changed the track. He would never grow bored of being a DJ. It was the top of life. Not many things could beat it accept for a cold drink and a hot woman in bed.

"I'm going to dance a bit. You'll be alright here?"

"Out with you, go and hook up some girls for tonight!" said Harry with a laugh.

"Sure thing Jamez," said Spike and slipped out the door like a shadow.

Harry was quickly bringing up the tempo because he knew that's how people liked it after a couple of drinks. During the early morning hours people had a hell of a good time at the Blazin' Night club. When it was time to close the club everyone was still left and many left unwillingly.

"C'mon Jamez, time to go home!" said a severely drunk Spike with a girl hanging from each arm. Harry grinned to a brunette.

"Hello. Jamez Moon, the DJ for tonight.

"The DJ? Really? That's _sooooo _cool! You were _soooooo_ good!" said the girl and hugged him.

"Wooha!" said Harry.

"Your place or mine? I'll be happy to serve you tonight," slurred the girl in his ear.

Harry's eyes met Spikes.

"You take our place," Spike mouthed to him.

Harry nodded.

"Alright honey, let me lead your way," said Harry and waved his good byes to Carol and Jenny.

The next afternoon when Harry woke up the girl had already left. It was nothing unusual to him. Some left, some stayed. Some he practically had to throw out to get rid of them. He preferred those who just left. It saved him a lot of trouble. He didn't mean to hurt them, he wasn't evil or some asshole to girls, but he never meant something serious and they had to understand that before they slept together, but some girls always thought he had changed his mind after the act.

He got up and made himself some coffee to wake up properly. He had a headache but it was nothing unusual. He really needed to cut down a lot on his drinking. He was drinking almost everyday because he hung out at the club and worked almost every night but he knew he couldn't do it in the long run. He needed to take days of, just relax. And of course he was allowed to, but they always wanted him and he found it funny himself.

And there was Spike. Spike loved to drink. He was all for sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. He sort of lived in the 80ies. But since that was modern now again it was cool. The door opened and slammed. Spike had come home.

"Hello Spike. I've got black _strong _coffee for you," he said softly.

"Thanks. I think I'm sobering up! It's horrible!" he whined.

"I agree with you. I hate it but somehow I always seem to forget how bad I feel the day after when I drink."

Spike collapsed in the chair and laid his head on the table.

"Had a good night?" Harry murmured into his cup.

"As much of it as I can remember, yes I had," said Spike.

Harry smiled. Spike was always so soft the day after drinking. But the vampire needed to be that too sometimes.

Again, two days later this time, they were out causing trouble. Both Spike and he had managed to irritate yet another gang this time. Being a half vampire made Harry careless and foolishly bold.

"Run Spike!" Harry laughed when he climbed over a fence.

And Spike ran. They both ran through a dark alley. When it turned Harry ran into something solid, and it wasn't the wall... Harry and the person he ran into fell on the ground. Harry swore and looked up he gasped.

"Jamez! _Come on! _They're coming!" Spike laughed at him.

Harry just stared at the man sitting on his but in front of him.

"This is more than you're used to isn't it? Harry Potter would never do a thing such like this, would he? I wonder what _Harry _would have said if I would have told him about this a year back!" Spike giggled. He was a bit tipsy, both Jamez and Spike were. So Spike spoke about "Harry" as another person than Jamez just to point out how much Jamez had changed.

"Shut up Spike!" Harry snarled to him.

First then Spike noticed who the man was which Harry had collided with.

"Severus Snape isn't it? And Remus Lupin!" he said threateningly when he looked up at Remus who just helped Severus up on his feet again.

"Ah, Spike? Love, we don't have time for that now. We sort of have company now..." said Harry anxiously when he stood up and looked behind him. Spike turned around as well.

"More people have come to join the party," he said.

"You've got no where to escape cock suckers!" said the gang leader. He was pathetic really.

"You're right. Perhaps you can let us go then?" said Harry with an even tone.

"Ha! I don't think so. Did you hear that boys?" the gang leader said and everyone laughed.

"I didn't think so. I guess we'll have to fight then," said Harry and took a swing at the non-expecting gang leader.

That's how the fight started. And Severus and Remus were caught up in the middle of it. But surprisingly the four of them ganged up against the rest of the gang in a total of 10 people.

"Why is it that Potter is always trouble? He's killing me!" muttered Snape to Remus when they stood back to back and kicked people.

"Coincident, he's not even here now," said Remus.

"One would think so but now it has happened every year since he first started school. I've had to save his ass each time and now he's gone and run away! Hence why I have to keep up with those two, make that three," Snape said and looked at Lupin. "_Idiots..._And Blondie here isn't exactly trouble free either. And Blacky could be the copy of Potter, the couple is a magnet for trouble!" said Severus sourly.

"Shut up you old grudger. You have no idea of what's fun!" said Spike and knocked out a man.

"Fun? Is this what you call fun? You have no idea what the extent of the word is!" Snape snarled.

"As if you do," Remus muttered.

Snape didn't have time to glare at the werewolf because a fist hit him.

"Nice! That's gonna leave a black eye," grinned Harry and kicked the man, who hit Snape, in the balls. The man began to cry like a child.

"Poor thing," said Spike mockingly and ducked from a kick.

"That was a little bit hash," said Remus.

"Who gives a fuck?" Harry asked.

"No one," Snape said.

"Agreed," said Spike and Remus frowned at them.

"Seems like you've found your like Severus," the werewolf said.

"Them like me? Are you out your mind? No scratch that, you are, always have been. But I am intelligent, nothing like those two," said Snape.

"There's nothing wrong with your self-confidence. You think very highly of yourself. Perhaps if you got your arrogant head out of your ass people would actually considering liking you," said Harry and Remus let out a snort of laughter which he desperately tried to hide from Severus.

When the fight was over Spike and Jamez ran off before Remus and Severus could ask them anything.

"I liked that! I think we should do this more often," said Spike happily.

"Yes and make me end up as a full vampire; no thank you," said Harry dryly.

* * *


	7. Blood Need

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**Chapter 7- Blood need**

**Beta: Dark catalyst**

Harry didn't have to work that night. He had some trouble sleeping because he was used to staying awake during the late hours. He swung his legs out of bed and walked silently over to the kitchen. He pored himself some liquid with a touch of lemon. Before he knew it he was drinking again. And he had promised himself not to drink at home; he didn't want to turn into some drunk.

He sat down in the dark living room sofa. The silence was comforting and it laid it self around him like a black soft velvet blanket. The glass he held in his hand began to slip until it fell down on the floor with a crash, the glass broke but he didn't notice. Something began to burn inside him. He couldn't explain what it was. His thoughts were on Voldemort. Was he causing this?

By gods, it hurt!

Weakly he managed to call Spike's name when he sank down on the floor. He didn't need to scream for Spike. He was already there. He had sensed that something was wrong with him.

"Jamez, Come on, drink this!" said Spike and tried to coax some blood into his mouth.

Harry spat it out.

"Now, none of this! If you want the pain to stop I suggest you drink!" said Spike in an unusual stern voice.

Harry had no choice but to drink, it was either that or being drowned in the blood that Spike poured down. After a while the intense pain disappeared. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell had happened but Spike seemed to guess his question.

"You wanna know why? You're a half vampire Jamez; you haven't been drinking any blood lately. Even if you're not a full vampire you need to drink at least a little every other day or so, if not your vampiric powers protest and you'll feel this pain until you're so weak that you can't move. Believe me, you don't want that to happen!" said Spike and watched him intensely.

"Could have warned me!" Harry murmured when he felt a little bit better.

"Your instincts should have warned you without me having to tell you, but you're too darn nice of a guy, you don't like blood very much, do you?"

"No. At least not when it isn't in a drink," he admitted.

Spike sighed, at him obviously.

"Ok, listen now. I want you to drink some blood right now. I'll get it, you just wait here. And don't move!" said Spike and went to the kitchen.

"Why do I always have to run into the wrong people?" Harry groaned.

**T**he next day Spike and he went out in LA muggle City to look for something to do. They were both death bored with computers and Television.

"Spike, let's go to this music store... what's it called?"

"Virgin music?"

"Yeah. Come on! I want some records."

"As long as you pay I'm with you!" said Spike.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Spike, I'm _always_ paying!" he said.

"Oh... right. I forgot."

Harry and Spike bought 20 records to have in their apartment. You can never get enough of music!

"Jamez, this thing is fucked up!" said Spike when he tried to make their CD player work.

"No Spike, it's just that the contact isn't in," he explained slowly.

Spike frowned.

"I knew that!" he said.

"Sure you did," he said in the same slow voice and he had to duck from a CD that Spike had decided to use as a Frisbee to cut of his head.

"I was wondering if we could perhaps go out clubbing ourselves tonight. But in another club rather than ours? I thought of Diamond perhaps?"

"Sure thing Jamez, whatever you wish. I'm with you on everything, you know that. Perhaps you'll pay?"

"_No really_?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Hey! It's you who are rich! Not me!"

"Could that by any chance be because you've never worked in your entire life?"

"Stop that '_talk_' Jamez! I do work, with you!"

"Whatever."

Harry decided to try and make some food for them. He did a pasta salad with blood sauce, since he had to get some blood into him. And who knows, perhaps it was good?

"Spike, sit down and eat, you can dance tonight!" he yelled from the kitchen. He knew that Spike was dancing out there. He always did when no one was watching. Maybe... just _maybe _he was a bit mental...

"Ok love! Coming!" Spike liked his sauce of blood. Actually, he himself found it quite decent.

**Later:**

**"O**ne dollar on that we'll run into Snape and the werewolf," said Spike.

"I'm not betting against you!" said Harry outside the club.

"Good because then you won't loose," said a dark voice behind them.

"Snape," said Harry without turning, all though, Snape went around him and stood face to face with him.

Lupin came too and his face was unreadable, just like Snape's.

"How did you know that I am a werewolf?" he asked in a strange voice.

_Oops! _He thought.


	8. Short

**What Last Forever**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh come on now Mr Lupin!" said Spike loudly.

"What?" said Remus confused. He didn't expect Spike to say that.

"I mean, we've met Harry right? Do you honestly thinkthat he didn't warn us about you guys? I tell you, he knows you're after him so you might as well stop this stupid chase right now because he won't let you find him unless he want you to, and trust me, he wants nothing to do with you."

"Liar!" Remus spat.

"All right guys, let it slide. I believe we're here to party, finally those dry British men have adapted to the city puls!" Harry said to calm them down a little. He rather not repeat the little fight they had had in the club a couple of nights before.

"So have you run into Potter recently?" Snape asked casually but Harry saw through his act.

"Actually we haven't yet. I expect to **not** see himfor a couple of months. He said he was going somewhere."

"Where?" Remus asked imidiatly.

"I don't know he never said," said Harry and began to walk into the club together with Spike.

Remus and Snape followed them however.

"You know, we really need to find him. Its very important," said Remus. Apparently he tried a new tactic in the form of pleeding.

Well it wouldn't work.

"Spike, lets dance Ok?" he said and dragged the very smug looking Spike out to the dancefloor.

"Finally I get to dance with you! I don't give a shit if it takes two annoying stalkers to get you to do it, I could always hire some people to stalk you!" Spike grinned.

"With my money," Harry murmured.

* * *

Thank you all reviwers, its short, yes I know! 


	9. Strip!

**What Last forever**

**Chapter 9**

Harry pressed himself up against Spike's body. Mostly because he was severly affected by alcohol and the heat from Spike made him feel very good. It just came naturally. To his horror he saw Snape and Remus dance not far away. _Together!  
_Neither seemed to enjoy it and he wondered what the hell was going on before Spike decided to light things up for him.

"I see where your eyes are wandering. If you're wondering what they're up to I'm willing to tell you... The werewolf is trying to escape some girls who isover there drooling over him... and so he grabbed Snape and now they're dancing..."

"They copied our move!" said Harry increadoulsy.

"Yep, they did. But Jamez, I want blood!" Spike whined in his ear. Since he was quite drunk he spoke against better judgement.

"Go a head then. Suck someone dry but save some for me, would you?" he said with a grin. At first Spike just stared at him. He obviously didn't think that he would have said yes.

"You're drunk," he stated. Then he shrugged. "Oh well, it's on your head," he shrugged and dragged him out with himonthe hunt. He wasn't to good to take advantage of the situation, if he didn't he would be Spike. Remus and Snape followed them in a way that they probably thought were discrete.

It wasn't...

"Spike, you can't kill him... they're watching us," Harry sniggered when Spike had captured a young teenager.

Spike looked up.

"You're right, distract them!" he ordered.

Harry giggled again and strutted over to the old junk containers and looked behind one of them.

"Hello boys! I'm here to entertain you," he said up in Snape's and Lupin's shocked faces.

And then he stripped...


	10. Bad Drunko

**Important Note: **In this chapter there will be slash, It's VERY important to note that HARRY is **NOT** gay, even if he does some things.

**What Last Forever**

**Chapter 10**

Harry threw of his shirt and began to slowly move his hips from side to side in a sexy way while he hummed softly of a sexy muggle song. Snape and Lupin's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets in surprise. Severus gasped whenHarrybegan to open his pants and Remus sat frozen in shock. Harry was truly enjoying to tease them even if hewasn't quite realising what he was doing and to whom. Harry grinded Remus's hips and moved gently.

Remus was looking terrified and Harry grinned shamelessly. Man was he enjoying this or what!

Next he moved over to Snape and took his hand and placed it on his tight. Snape pulled back like burned.

"No, no Snape, non of this. Be a good boy now, obey me," he whispered and took his hand once again but this time he pulled it down his pants instead. Snape gasped when he felt Harry's hard member. Even if Harry wasn't gay he was enjoying this and the alcohol made him unaware of his surroundings and he could probably not tell the differencefrom a girl or a boy.

When Harry opened Snape's pants and tookSnape's hard member in his hand the famous and terrifying death eater, Professor of Hogwarts, King of grease, feinted.

"Spoil sport, you're no fun," Harry murmured softly and attacked Lupin instead.

Lupin was still frozen in place.

Harry took of his pants and boxers and grinded Lupin again. He took of Lupins pants and boxersalso and Lupin didn't even put up a fight... he didn't say a word.

Lupin's eyes were wide as saucers when Harry took Lupin's throbbing dick in his mouth and sucked. He licked and made Lupin gasp loudly.When Lupin came Harry swallowed his seed with a gulp and kept eye contact with Lupin all the time.

"Jamez, I thought you said that you'd never do _anything_ with a guy! Now you did and it wasn't even with me!" Spike said sulkingly when he peaked around the corner.

Harry looked up with an innocent smile playing on his red swollen lips.

"Oops?" he said.

"Oops indeed," said Spike dryly.

"Wanna help me finish this?" Harry asked and gestured down to his "standing dick."

Spike grinned and showed his bloodied fangs.

"Sure, why not? I really shouldn't use you now when you're drunk, it's not ethical, butto hell with it. Since when did I care about what'sright and wrong?" he grinned and took Harry's length in his mouth.

Harry groaned loudly and kissed Spike when he came up for a second.

"Mmm, blood," he murmured and bit Spike's neck.

Spike tensed slightly before he relaxed again.

"Oh you want it rough, huh? Who would have known? But I'm in baby!" he said.

After Harry came he had to suck Spike.

When they were finished they dressed and left Snape out cold and Lupin gazing at the wall in a petrified state.

"Oh I liked this," Harry laughed. "Now where's my meal?" he asked and looked around expectantly.

Spike took his arm and led him over to the dead body.

"Right here love, take a taste, it's still warm," he said and kissed Harry's neck when Harry bit down in the dead body and drank the blood in big greedygulps.

* * *

Thank you, This is not a Slash fic, I was just simply showing you all that when you're drunk you can sometimes do things that you will regret later. 

**Elebereth: **It's hard to tell, isn't it? Thanx!

**blackdragonofslytherin: **They didn't do much, did they? lol Thanks!

**volleypickle16: **why, thank you!

**Night-Owl123: **yep, he did lol. Thank you!

**Avemtilla: **Yep you got that one right, he's drunk and he stripped. I'm sorry for not writing the chapters very long. Maybe I will in the future but no promises. Thank you!

**HecateDeMort: **Thank you!

**ADSpencer: **I don't know. Was it? Thank you!

Review please! Take care all of you out there!


	11. Granger

**What Last Forever**

**Chapter 11**

Harry groaned loudly. He was in the process of waking up slowly to a terrible headache. And for some reason his dick felt rough too. He popped an eye open and looked around. He slowly come to reconize his sorroundings. He was on the sofa in his flat. He yawned and felt blood taste in his mouth. He became quite pussled. Blood? He had no memory of drinking blood yesterday... A cold feeling settled over him. He didn't kill someone... Did he? He sat up quickly and looked down on his old yesterday cloths... There was blood on then.

"Oh shit no!" he said horrified. "Spike! Spike!" he yelled.

Spike came out from the bedroom with a hand over his face.

"Shit Jamez, why the fuck do you yell so early in the morning? I've got a horrible headache!" he whined.

"Spike, tell me that I didn't kill anyone!" he said in panic.

"Huh?" said Spike and looked up. "Oh no, you didn't kill anyone."

"What's with the blood then? Did I get in a fight?"

"You don't remember?" Spike asked with a scary little smile that Harry didn't like one bit.

"Spike..." he said threateningly. "Tell me what the fuck I did yesterday!" he snarled.

Spike sighed.

"Fine but it's on your head! You went drunk, I took advantage of you, You can't blame the vampire for doing it! And I sort of asked you if I could kill someone, it was a joke really, but then you said yes... So I did but then Lupin and Snape came and you needed to distract them... you... uh, stripped."

"I did **WHAT**?" Harry exploded.

"And you uh... sucked them off... or atleast Lupin... Then you drank blood, but he was already dead!" Spike finished in a hurry.

Harry sank down on the coach in defeat.

"I can't believe I did that! And Snape...eew!" he suddenly rushed up and ran to the toilet.

He had to throw up. It was really just too much. Spike watched him tentatively from the door opening.

"You, um, aren't mad?"

Harry looked up from the toilet hole and glared his most evil glare.

"Oh I'm mad at you alright! But it's not like I can undo it! Besides, it's you in a nutshell! Just remind me to never suck Snape again!"

"I'm not sure that you did. He had sort of feinted when I came..."

"Snape, feinted?" Harry broke out in a hysterical laugher.

"You know what? I'll just go and... make coffee... yeah, that's what I'll do, make coffee," said Spike and hurried away.

He obviously thought that he had gone crazy.

It was funny really because he wasn't mad at Spike for some oddreason while he knew that he should be murderous... and he did things he detested! But still... he wasn't angry at the platinum vampire for not stopping him. He just wondered whom they had killed yesterday because believe it or not but he had been taken part of the killing in one way...

And that Snape feinted was just hilarious! To bad he couldn't use it against him withoutexposing himself ...

This night he was working again. It felt nice to be back doing what he was best at. And Lupin and Snape hadn't showed their faces yet. They were probably lying low after what happened. He knew he would...

"Hello Jamez, it's nice to finally meet you in person! I admire your work! My name is Dolores Umbridge..."

Harry almost feinted when he old hag stood before him when he had taken a break and made Spike work instead.

"Uh, thanks," he said and tried to get away.

"Would you like to dance dear?" she asked in the same old sickly sweet voice.

Harry tried hard to notmake an ugly face.

"I, er.. Sorry but I'm quite busy at the moment, ah, I need to look up some tracks backstage... yeah. You can't go there. It's for staff only. Sorry but it was nice to meet you," he said and fled.

What the hell was Umbridge doing there? And how on earth could the guards invite the ugly hag inside? He used the mobile telephone backstage and called the guards.

"Hi, it's Jamez, I think we've got a misplaced person inside..." he said and described her look. "Please get rid of her," he finished.

"Problems?" someone asked him and he turned around.

"Hi... Er I don't think I've caught your name," he said formally while the truth was that he had never seen the person before in his entire life.

"I don't think we've met. My name is Sarah Clearwater. I'm new here," she said and extended her hand.

He shook it.

"So what are you working with here then?" he asked to make an conversation.

"I work in the bar together with Thomas. Great guy," she said.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. There was nothing special about her look but she felt familiar in a way that he couldn't fingerpoint. That made him on his guard.

"Yeah Thomas is a great guy. I never knew that another person would come and work with him and Anders but then again I haven't been here for a while."

"Why not?" she asked interested.

"I've been on a holiday." He went over to the sofa and sat down and took a beer. He drank straight from the bottle.

"So where have you been?" she asked him curiously.

"Around town. It was just a little holiday. Nothing big."

"I heard from Jenny that you're originally from England. I am too."

"Oh really," he said and forced a smile. He began to like this girl less and less for every second.

"Why did you decide to take a break?" she asked him.

By now Harry decided to be blunt and rude.

"I was fucked up, having sex everyday, being constantly high on alcohol or drugs. And I didn't feel like licking pussy one day so I asked for a fucking vacation and I got it. That's the story," he said and was secretly pleased by her shocked look and her little gasp.

"I need to go," he said and escaped her questions.

"Wait! I heard that you knew Harry Potter from Jenny too, is it true? Could you make me meet him? I'm such a huge fan of his!" she said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You're one of this girls who never gives up, aren't you? Now listen missy, I haven't seen the messed up punk's little ass for a while and I doubt I will since everyone is out to get him. And I don't want you to question me because I know who you are and what you want, so just go back to England and leave me alone," he said.

"I, I don't understand!" she said.

"Oh but you do, don't you... Granger?" he asked her.

She gasped again.

"HARRY?" she yelled.

He laughed darkly.

"No Missy, I'm not your precious Potter, I'm Jamez and I certainly don't want to be Potter, just look at the way you're acting! I knew you were Granger because Harry warned me of you. Sometimes you just have to live with being out smarted Granger," he said and turned around.

Her voice floated behind him.

"I know you're Harry and I'll prove it... Jamez..." she said.

"Try," he whispered to himself.

He went to Spike.

"There is a new girl called Sarah Clearwater working here now. Look out for her because her real name is Hermione Granger."

"They justdon'tgive up, do they?" Spike asked.

"No they don't."

The next evening Spike and Harry was free from work again. The club was closed because they had to repair a broken toilet that was leaking and destroying the floor. But they would open again tomorrow.

"Wanna go out?" Spike asked.

"Again? Can't we just stay home?" Harry asked.

"Yes but can't we at least go out and eat?"

"Okay but no more. I don't want to repeat the events of last time when I was out. Got that?"

"I promise Jamezie," Spike said innocently.

"Good because if it happens again I won't be so forgiving," he warned.Spike shrugged and saw it safest to change the subject.

"Is Chinese food good enough?" Spike asked.

"Yeah whatever. Get dressed so we can go," he told him.

"Hooker twelve O'clock," Spike announced and grabbed Harry's hand and kissed him. The hooker looked disappointed and let them pass without any comment. When they rounded the corner they heard two males arguing.

"I told you I'm not going back to that club!"

"We need to find him Severus! I'm sure he won't mention to Harry that you feinted! And it wasn't you who got sucked!" Lupin growled.

"We don't need to go there. Granger is keeping an eye on him!" Snape argued.

"You just can't admit that you're embarrassed to meet him, can you?" Lupin shouted.

Harry decided to make his appearance noticed.

"Why hello my loves, are you fighting over me?" he asked sweetly and the both adults froze.

"Jamez," Lupin said and blushed.

Harry grinned.

"Indeed it is. Don't worry Mr Snape I won't hold it against you... not if you don't tell a soul about it..."

"Fine!" Snape huffed.

"How's your dick Lupin, did he hurt you?" Spike smiled and Harry elbowed him. Remus face turned into scarlet. Granger rounded the corner. She didn't notice him and Spike.

"There you are! I found out where Harry is! He's not gone! He's been right infront of us! He's Jamez!" she said.

Oh _shit_... Harry thought.

* * *

Thank you all reviewers! 


	12. Staff Meeting

**What Last Forever-**_Staff Meeting_

**Chapter 12**

"Why hello Miss Clearwater. Did I hear you mention my name in the same sentence as Potter?" Jamez said silkily.

"Harry!" Granger gasped.

Harry smiled slightly.

"You won't giveup that theori , will you? It's utterly riduculous!" he said. Lupin and Snape seemed lost for a while until Snape took the charge of happenings.

"Explain yourself Granger!" he said coldly.

"Well, I met him at the club and we talked. He recognized me as Granger, and only a close person such as Harry would do that... but he said that Potter told him and warned him about me. But that can't be true because Harry couldn't have told a stranger of my exact persona. You've got to know me. And he practically confessed that he is Harry and told me to prove it..."

"So can you?" Spike asked teasingly.

"No!" she said frustrated and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh _please_ Granger! Just ask Lupin and Snape what I did to them and I'm sure that you'll understand that I'm not Potter!" he laughed. Lupin and Snape turned beet red.

"Uh, I'm afraid that you're wrong this time Hermione. He can't be Harry... It's just impossible!" said Lupin.

"Why? What did he do to you?" she asked curiously.

Lupin coaghed.

"Let's not bring that up now, I rather not be reminded," said Lupin.

"Aww, but babe, I thought you loved it!" Harry said in a whiny voice.

"Well, if there's nothing more me and my... friend shall go and eat a little something," said Spike and led Harry away.

"Why did we lave them? It's so fun to tease them! It's not like you to cut such a meeting short!"

"You better not be left with them or you'll expose yourself. We can tease them another time, besides I'm hungry!" Harry had to laugh again, trust Spike to think with his stomach!

"I was thinking of something..." said Jenny when they all was gathered in the club for a staff meeting.

Carol was sitting in Harry's lap and Spike was sitting on a table behind them and Harry rested his head against Spike's knees. Spike was now days also being paid for his job at the club. Jenny liked what she saw and Spike was real good at Dj:ing too.

"Here we go again..." Carol whispered.

"I was thinking of spending a week with different themes on different days. I've got a suggestion...

**Monday: **Leather night. Everything should be leather and brutal music.

**Tuesday: **Sweet teenage, lot's of make up, doll cloths. Boyband music and ballads.

**Wednesday: **Mascerade, Lot's of old music and new mixed.

**Thursday: **Rock n Roll evening. Rock only.

**Friday: **Hardrock (heavy metal) Hard rockers only.

**Saturday: **Celebrity's only. Trance evening. Trance music.

**Sunday: **Naked. (Everyone wears as little cloths as possible) Different kind of music.

"Wow, the first suggestion she's ever mentioned that might actually work," Carol commented.

"So what do you think?" Jenny asked happily.

"I think it might work. But what about the drinks, are there special drink for every night or just the usual?" Anders in the bar asked.

"I leave that up to you. You may do whatever you think will be nice. I trust you to make a good choice," Jenny said. Anders nodded.

"James, are you and Spike working together on this?" Jenny asked.

"Yes I think so. We will, won't we Spike?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Alright then. I don't think I'll have to tell you what to play, you're not the best DJ for nothing, Jamez," said Jenny.

"No you don't. I've already got a good idea anyway," he siad and she nodded happily.

"I was wondering if we, the staff, shall dress after those themes as well?" Clearwater (Granger) asked.

"You know, I didn't think of that. But it's good! Yes, we will all dress up after those themes!" Jenny half shouted entusiasticly.

Harry pulled a face. He had a feeling that he was going to hate Monday, Wednesday and Sunday.

The other staff didn't seem too happy about the news either and many seemed to want to strangle Granger for bringing it up.

It's so typical for Granger to fuck up things for others just because of her goddamn curiosity! Harry thought angrily and glared at the girl.

* * *

**HecateDeMort**: Thank you! 

**Cat323**: Thank you! What's weird? And it's not from Buffy, Spike is a result of many personalities for example Axl Rose.

**Elebereth: **Spike helped him out. Thank you!

**Dagger1211: **Good that it does. I try to make it fun but also a bit serious. Thanks!

**oncemorewithfeeling: **Hi there. I fail to see the obvious thing since this is a character of my own... And some of it comes from Axl Rose and some from Scott Weiland... And it's supposed to be taken lightly, just to be some fun to read with a serious under tone.. perhaps that's what you missed, you're taken it to seriously. Thank you!

**elvengoddess696: **Thanks!

**Kage Mirai: **Bad Granger indeed. But who's gonna believe her? No one would think that Harry Potter would ever do a blow job to Lupin or attack Snape, right?


	13. Monday

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**_Chapter 13_**

Monday 

Jamez had the time of his life. He really enjoyed the leather evening. When the chicks out at the dance floor bent down he got the best possible view of a female ass ever. The tight leather just sat slimmed and showed it all. He smirked at some lust filled little girls (that was older than him really but acted like little teenage girls). They began to giggle and tried to get him interested. It didn't work very well.

He could very well mind fucking them, but nothing more. And tonight he was out hunting for some naughty sex. He was wearing slim black leather pants and a green silk shirt that was upbottoned and it sat slimmed over his muscular chest. As it was only Lupin, Snape and Granger that saw him as a blonde blue eyed man sothey didn't know how perfect those chosen cloths looked to his sparkling green eyes and his black hair. He _did_ plan on letting himself change gradily so they wouldn't notice much, because he didn't like people thinking he was blond. And to whom ever they spoke to they cold easily tell them that he wasn't blond at all. That hadn't yet happened but it was bound too.

Jamez caught a pretty looking girl's wrist and began to dance a very daring dance with touches and kisses. He winked to Spike up in the DJ room and he could swear that Spike licked his lips and blew a kiss to him. But he must have imagined it...

Jamez almost threw up when he saw Granger. She didn't fit at all in those cloths. She was just tot geeky to be true. Plus that she had a sweather around her middle to hide how tight her pants were. Jamez shook his head and saw many others look funny at her. But she deserved it. She was the one that had put them all in this situation in the first place. It was only good if she had to suffer.

Jamez laughed at some joke a guy said when he stood in a gang drinking out ofa bottle of beer. Suddenly Snape came, all dressed up in leather. Jamez was very surprised to see Snape like that, any one that knew him from before would. He didn't look half as bad as he did when he was dressed up in robes. It's probably Remus who has made him dress like that, he thought and looked around but he couldn't spot the wolf.

"I want to talk to you Jamez," said Snape and sneered at the others.

Old habits die hard, there's a saying.

Jamez grinned.

"Oh, another number then?" he asked sweetly.

"Ha! Want a taste of Jamezie? Stand in line dick head! You're not the first!" another girl said.

"Oh, but I'm sure I'll get some. I'm VIP," Snape said silkly and dragged Jamez away with him. Jamez was roughly thrown into a closet and Snape followed. It was a small closet so he could feel the man pressed up against his back.

"Eh, Are you really that desperate Snape? I thought you fainted the last time... but perhaps it's just my memory fooling me..." he said slowly.

"Shut up!" Snape snarled. With a little bit of difficult Snape managed to press himself so that they stood side by side in the very small closet.

"OK... Now what? Could you at least get some light or something?" Jamez said and began to get slightly irritated. Before Snape could answer the closet opened again and a third person pressed his way inside.

"Severus?"

"Yes I'm here Lupin... And Jamez is here too..."

"What the fuck is this? A fucking third?" Jamez snarled.

Snape lit his wand. Jamez winched when he saw Lupin's face only inches from his own. The closet didn't provide any more space. The closet was actually only fit for just one person, not two and even less three persons.

"We just want to talk to you," Lupin said.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously.

"About where Harry is. You must have heard from him!" said Lupin. Jamez stared at them increadious.

"You brought me into this tiny little closet in the middle of a great party night just to fucking ask me the same question you ask me every fucking day?" he yelled.

Lupin shrugged apologiseingly.

"It was Snape's idea, I tried to tell him to wait... but..." Lupin trailed of and shrugged again. Jamez rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it does seem like Snape here is a very impatient person. I tell you when I'll see Harry, got that?"

"As if you will! You fucking protect him."

"Ah, ah! Language Snape! That's not like you! I've heard you're supposed to be a professor and teach kids, you're a very bad exaple to show up! Might get you kicked out!" he teased to bring the subject away from 'Harry'

"_I am not_!"

Jamez just shrugged.

"Could we talk to you tomorrow?" Lupin asked.

Jamez glared.

"I see no point asking as you follow me around and I always run into you no matter where I am or what I do!" he said. Lupin had the decensy to blush while Snape just growled slightly. Jamez ignored them.

"If you excuse me, I have some business to tend to," he said. He pressed himself out of the closet and made sure to touch some private areason both men to make them hard. With a small laugh he went to Spike to tell him about this last episode.

"And they said that they'll come see you tomorrow?" Spike asked.

"Yeah they did. Can you cover for me tomorrow? I'm going to run and hide... But I'll be back to Wednesday..."

"I'll come with you."

"You can't you need to be the DJ," said Jamez at once. He waved at Carol when she passed and she blew him a kiss.

"We can ask Rey for substitute... It's nothing hard to do bubble pop tomorrow..."

"Fine then! But you're the one to call him and make the deal. And this time _We wont pay him_! Got that?"

Spike nodded.

They had used Rey before and Rey was very much in love with money and Spike had promised to pay Rey the last time even if it should be the other way around because they gave Rey a big oppetunity to work at this very famous club.

Jamez decided to go outsideto get a bitofair. He used the staff exit and ended up in an alley. It was very dark and a bit cold. A perfect weather for all those who got hot dancing and needed to cool down a bit.

He turned around and peered down the ally when he heard a sound. It sounded like some sort of a gun going off... But he wasn't sure.

He walked down the alley and fell over something. He looked up and saw someone running of. He stood up and looked at what he had fell over.

A body.

_Oh shit, this is sotypical me! Wrong place at the wrong time! _he thought at once.

"FREEZE! Police!"

_Oh my fuckinggod! _He thought.

"I haven't done anything!" he said when a bright light hit him.

"You have the right to remain silent..." said a policeman while he put some hand cuffs on him. All the time he read up his fucking rights or whatever. He didn't listen anyway. He protested but it didn't work. The LA police never cared when they arrested someone.

**Oh fuck! **Jamez thought when he was forced into a police car and they drove away...

* * *

**blackdragonofslytherin: **It didn't go very good! Thank you! 

**elvengoddess696: **Good luck in school and at the volleyboll game! Thank you!

**htbmny: **Thank you!

**GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy: **Sorry but I won't. Slash is in _Searching for a new identity _if you're interested in Harry/Draco. Thank you!

**Klover P: **Oh but she have too, it's her idea after all. Thank you!

**Elebereth: **I didn't decribe it so much but you've got your own imagination I believe. Thank you!

**Dagger1211: **Thanks! I hope you liked this.

**uten: **Probably. Thanks!

**Crissy Potter: **Thank you!

**Night-Owl123: **Thanks!

**volleypickle16: **Thanks you!

**Kage Mirai: **Thanx!

**henriette: **As I said, Spike did tell him all about it... But he didn't really much care about it... But if it ever happened again he swore he'd kill Spike, lol. Thank you!

**HecateDeMort: **Thanks!


	14. Strange

_First out I'd like to tell you all how sorry I am for the last chapter, I only just read it through and OMG, it was alike a thousand of wrong spellings in there! I'm going to fix it ASAP or AsAIgTt (as soon as I got the time)..._

_I hope you enjoy this..._

* * *

**What Last Forever **

**Chapter 14**

Monday night, LA police station.

Harry sat in his cell and waited for something to happen. As things looked right now he wouldn't get out of there anytime soon. He sighed and relaxed against the wall. He sat on the floor even if there was a possibility to sit on a bed. It felt better to sit on the floor. It represented his dull thoughts. This whole bloody room was dull! It was even worse than the dungeons in Hogwarts. The police actually believed that it was he that had shoot the man.

Shows how much they know, he thought.

They had taken his cloths to examinant them. Perhaps then they would realise that he hadn't been near a gun since he didn't have any gunpowder on his cloths. No blood either. But if he had seen the man, why hadn't the police? Could it be a set up? Why? None knew who he really was; he had no enemies as Jamez. It didn't add up, this whole story was just a big joke. He would be taken to a hearing soon, he knew it, but they had said that every room had been full so he'd have to wait in this cell.

That was three hours ago.

Another hour and a police officer came and took him to a room. It was classical, almost like a movie. It was a small room with a table and two chairs. A hard looking man was waiting for him.

The police officer left him in there.

"Sit," said the man.

Jamez said nothing because it would probably only worsen the situation, knowing his own luck. So he sat down quietly and waited for the man to speak again. He looked around slightly and saw that there was indeed a window that he couldn't see through but he knew that there was some people watching him.

"So..." said the man slowly. Jamez had already began to dislike this man.

"Your name is Jame**z**..."

"Correct," he said. He tried to look very relaxed. He thought he pulled it of quite good because the officer decided to try tomake him nervous.

"So, you decided to kill this evening, do you know how many years in prison you'll get for that?"

"The only thing I've killed is my party mood," he replied easily.

"Jamez Moon, is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Hm, unusual..."

"So?"

The police glared at him.

Jamez had made sure to make fake records on his background and name. He knew he needed it andin times like this he was grateful that he went through the problems to get a false identity.

"You're currently employed at the Blazin' Nightclub?" the man asked and looked up.

"Yes I am, and since you know my name but I don't know yours why don't you presentate yourself? It'scalled manners."

"My name is Jeddings, that's all you need to know and from now on you better remember that _I_ amthe one that asks all the questions."

"Yeah, yeah. Chill. So what do I need to tell you to prove my innocence? Oh sorry, another question, I forgot," he said teasingly.

The policeman chose to ignore him.

"For how long have you been working there?"

"Oh I don't know, off and on... in all... a couple of months I'd say."

"How do you know Emilio Estram?"

"Who?" he asked.

"The one that you shoot."

"I never shot _anyone_," he said stubbornly.

"Oh but you did, and now you're denying it right? You can be sure that we'll expose you."

"For doing what? Drinking a beer? Working in an expensive nightclub? For being famous? Get it into your thickhead right now and you'll save an awful lot of time; _I'm_ _innocent_!" he said quietly but very intense.

His green eyes blazed at the man and the man leaned back.

"So you're still denying it then."

"I'm not denying anything, I'm speaking the truth. And now I am tired of your silly games. You think that you're aCIA agent when you're truly just some old bitter man with a hag to wife that is giving you no sex and you're just some wannabe and you're seeking youth again," he said evilly. "Guess what, that time is long passed for you! Justtake alookat yourself ina mirror and you'll see... So who's denying things here? And as in all movies, I want to make a phone call. Pronto!" he said.

The man was speechless before he slammed his file down on the table with a bang and left the room swiftly. Jamez shook his head after him.

"Grumpy bastard," he said.

Jamez called Spike and told him of the situation. Spike promised to be there and bring a lawyer with him. Spike could be very serious when something, er, serious came up. And Jamez trusted the vampire to get him out of the bloody police station in one way or another. Unfortainly Spike brought a lot of people with him. Both Granger, Lupin, Snape and Carol were with him. And an unknown man.

"Hello Jamez. My name is Devon Randle and I am going to be your lawyer."

Jamez took the man's hand and said hello before he turned to the other people.

"So what are you all doing here? I'm surprised the guards let you in." 

"I believe Mr Randle had something to do with that," Snape said.

"Oh?" he said questioningly and turned to Devon.

"Yes, I thought it would make you more relaxed with some known faces around. I told the guards that they were my apprentices and that they had to get along," said Devon.

"Slytherin," said Lupin to Snape and Snape looked at Lupin sharply.

"Alright. So where do we go from here?" Jamez asked.

"We need to prove your innocence," Devon stated simply as if it was the easiest thing on earth.

"Yes I understood that," he said with a hint of irritation. "I was however wondering _how_ do we prove that? I have no alibi, I wasn't seen by anyone. It's my word against the prosecutors."

"Are you sure there was nobody else there?" Devon asked.

"Yes! I mean no; there was the killer of course. Is saw him, just a dark shadow really but as I said; it's my word against theirs."

"Yes, but the technical investigation might prove your innocence."

"And what if it doesn't? We need a back up plan!" said Jamez.

"One might think you're the lawyer here," said Devon amused.

"I'm used to having to defend myself. I know how to talk. However, I need some support here. I can't manage this one on my own. That's why you're here. I have no idea as how to prove my innocence in case their investigation of my cloths doesn't show anything. Unless someone catch the killer," he said and looked at Spike.

"What did he look like?" Snape asked.

"A shadow, I told you already. It might as well have been a woman for all I know," he sighed.

"That's not much. But we'll try to do the best out of it," said Devon.

"Yeah."

After two other hours they still hadn't come up with something even if they had Hermione among them. And Jamez still didn't understand why Snape, Lupin and Granger were there to help him. Had Granger finally convinced them that he was indeed Harry? Or was it something else? They hadn't mentioned it and he would have noticed if they knew he was Harry... or so you'd think... confusing!

The door opened and two men looked at them.

"I here by accuse you for killing Emilio Estram, you're going to court tomorrow. The evidence prove you guilty," they informed him and closed the door. 

Jamez gasped together with the rest. This wasn't right! Something was terrible wrong here!

* * *

**bri: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. 

**laqueta0201: **Omg I love you! (lol) That's sweet of you to say! I'm glad you like it!

**Marvin the Depressed Robot(42**: Indeed and now things aren't looking bright... Thank you!

**Elebereth: **You're welcome. And thank you!

**HecateDeMort: **Thanks!

**Night-Owl123: **Thank you!

**henriette: **You'll have to wait and see... he he. Anyway, thank you!

**volleypickle16: **Thanks!

**blackdragonofslytherin**: That depends on if they let him go.. you should know me by now, I am able to do anything with poor little Harry in my fics, even kill him so we'll see what I have in store for him... (laughs evilly)

**Sorry for the shortness of this!**


	15. Embarrassment

**What Last forever**

**Chapter 15**

Jamez was still in shock.

"WHAT?" he yelled and looked around at the others. "Spike, do something!" he yelled at the vampire who looked just as striken as the rest.

"What can I do?" Spike hissed as he often did when he couldn't handle a situation. Jamez turned around and looked at Mr Randle for help.

"What's going on? What did he mean, they've got "evidence"? I wasn't even near a gun!"

Mr Randle shook his head as if saying he had no clue.

"I need to go and negotiate about a new trail time, we need to build up a defence, it's not reasonable to place your trail for tomorrow. We need atleast two weeks."

"That long? What the hell do you suggest I do in the mean time? It's not like I'll be going anywhere, they won't let me but I bloody well can't sit down here and rot away while other people is deciding over my future!" he spat like an angry cat. "Besides, no one can know that I'm in for jail, even if I will be proven innocent, and trust me I will, the stamp on my head will never go away and people will always be wondering whether I did it or not. I just can't take that so Spike, make sure that I got a vacation for a few weeks from the club, will you?" he said a but calmer.

He had too keep his clear and sharp if he wanted to get out of this. There was no doubt now that this was a set up. And some policemen must be in on it, but why? It seemed like Snape had come to the same solution like he had.

"We can help you… Jamez. I think this is a way for a policeman or a couple of them to cover up something dirt they have done. Me and Lupin will try to figure out why they set the blame on you and what it is they're hiding."

Jamez nodded. He trusted Snape to get some action on things. The man was a spy and he must be skilled since he had survived being one for a very long time by now and Voldemort wasn't easy to fool when it had with truth to do.

"I will make sure to keep everything a secret," Spike promised.

"Yeah and I will look up some laws in a book, there must be something we can use," Hermione said and Jamez had to look away to hide a smile. Trust Hermione to look in books for answers.

"But we also need to find Harry," Lupin reminded Snape quietly. Snape frowned.

"_Mr Moon _here is the key to finding Potter," Snape said bitingly. "And if this brat gets locked in so will our key," Snape continued.

Lupin nodded slowly.

"It makes sense," the wolf replied.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jamez _is_ **Harry**!" She said. "I know he doesn't seem the same but I know this, he is Harry," Hermione said to the two men over Jamez's head.

"Get real," Jamez snarled to her. He thought he heard a faint 'yeah' coming from Snape but he wasn't sure because the man betrayed no feelings at all.

His lawyer was looking from person to person.

"I'm confused, are you in some other sort of a problem Mr Moon? I need to know everything if I'll be able to defend you properly," he said.

"No, everything is fine. Don't mind the girl, she's insane," he said with a glare.

"Shut up Harry," Hermione said and looked a bit hurt.

His lawyer shrugged.

"Alright then, I need to go. I'll be back as soon as possible. You others… here is my mobile number. Please call me if there is something you need and report to me if you find out something for the case," he said and handed out his card to everyone. He gave Jamez a small encouraging smile before he left with his step echoing down the corridor. A door slammed and they could no longer hear the footsteps.

Lupin sat down on the bed.

"Look Jamez, if you are Harry… you need to tell us. It's very important. I don't mind what you did to us, I mean I do mind, but I'm willing to forget it… I know Hermione and she is never wrong and opposite from Severus I believe in her. Please tell us," Lupin pleaded.

Jamez looked away stubbornly.

"I'm **not** Harry," he said coldly. In a way he was honest. He _had _changed his name to Jamez, so his papers wasn't really false, maybe the year he was born but nothing else. Spike looked onto the conversation expressionless. He was waiting for a sign of problem for Jamez; then he would step in and change the direction of the conversation. Even Snape was silent and listened with an unreadable face.

"Why are you denying it? Did we really do you that much harm Harry? If we did I'm sorry. I never meant to," Hermione said.

Jamez made a hissing sound in warning.

"Potter, if it's really you I'll kill you," Snape murmured suddenly. Jamez turned around amused while the others glared at the black slimeball.

"If you do I'll stick a dildo up your ass, as a reminder," Jamez said meaningfully and Snape paled while Lupin blushed and Hermione looked confused and Spike broke down laughing.

"Oh, you know what Lupin?" Spike asked.

"No, what?" Lupin asked desperately to come away from the dangerous way their conversation was heading. Clearly he didn't know Spike.

"I saw a new vacuum cleaner in a store a few blocks away, I thought you'd be interested?" the blond said innocently.

"Oh? Sure I am, tell me about it," Lupin said quickly before Jamez could open his mouth. Jamez sniggered a bit. Lupin didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Of course, I knew you'd be! Its speciality is sucking; it's strong and very good on it. Sucks hard, takes up every trace of spilled stuff, it's handy, easy to keep, can reach into tricky and tight areas, isn't that your dream?" Spike asked innocently and Lupin discovered a new shade of dark red colour. Jamez watched amazed. He had never seen someone blush that hard before. Jamez broke down laughing with Spike following him in his wake. Even Snape let out a few chuckles and looked horrified with himself but he couldn't seem to stop them from coming.

Hermione still looked as confused as ever.

"Why would you like to have a vacuum cleaner that sucks extra hard? Don't you already have one that sucks good enough for you?" she asked.

Lupin did some sort of a choking sound and Snape began to laugh fully. Hermione looked at them with the look of pure concentration.

"Oh…" she said and blushed.

"Oh indeed Miss Granger," Snape sniggered.

"B-but… Remus?" she asked. Remus hide his face in his hands.

"Are you gay?" she asked. Remus didn't answer.

"Of course the wolf is!" Snape said evilly. At that Remus looked up.

"Atleast I get some without passing out! Besides, I can't see how anybody can possible suck you, what I saw was so small that it must be impossible to get a hold on!" Remus exploded.

Snape blushed; it wasn't a pretty site on someone that was so pale. By now Jamez and Spike was leaning on eachother for support, clutching their sides. Snape found himself.

"At least I keep to someone in my own age instead of lusting after someone that could very well be my own son!" he said angrily.

Remus rose.

"But I still get some no matter what. Maybe you should consider buying the vacuum cleaner!"

Everyone blanched at Hermione's sudden voice. They had forgot about her.

"HAVE YOU SEEN SNAPE NAKED REMUS?"

The men looked at each other hesitantly.

"Er," said Jamez.

"Um," said Spike.

"Eh," said Snape.

"Uh," said Remus.

"Are you and Snape together Remus?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips. Jamez noticed that she didn't say _professor_ anylonger.

"Well you see, it was like…" Remus said and trailed of.

"We're not together," Snape said dryly.

"But you're having sex?" she asked. Snape looked sick at the very though.

"No, we're not having sex nor have we ever but we… er…" Remus said and glanced at Jamez.

But Jamez didn't want to tell either. That's when Spike decided to step in again.

"Jamez gave them a blow job at the same time," he offered as explanation. Snape, Remus and Jamez gasped.

"I'll kill you!" Jamez said and jumped at the blond. But he lost like he always did. He lay panting underneath Spike's body.

"Just like I want you," Spike said teasingly.

"Fuck off!"

"I'd love to!" Spike said and kissed him lightly before he stood up.

"Harry? How could you? It's REMUS and SNAPE!" Hermione shouted.

He shrugged.

"I'm not Harry, what else can I say?"

"I know you're Harry, and I can prove it," said Hermione and took out her wand.

Jamez's eyes widened when she did a spell and it hit him. His forehead began to hurt and he sank down on knees with his head in his arms as he felt the concealment on his scar slip away.

* * *

**Lonlyheart: **Thank you! 

**Hobbs**: Thank you!

**Elebereth: **Me neither ;) Thanks.

**Valore: **You must have missed the fact that they did some tests on his cloths and found something on them, I haven't told what they found out yet.

**Snuffles-dog25**: Thank you.

**Volleypickle16: **Thank you.

**Marvin the Depressed Robot(42 : **I hope there was a little humour in this.

**HecateDeMort**: thank you.


	16. Help

**What Last Forever**

_Chapter 16_

When Jamez doubled over on the floor he was desperate. He clamped his hands over his forehead and bowed down so that his face was almost pressed down on the floor. He couldn't let them see the scar, everything would be ruined if he did. He could feel Spike's magic flowing through him when the vampire tried to repair the damage. He knew that Spike could replace the charm on him before he flashed his scar if only no one managed to get a look on his face the nearest two minutes. But he also had to explain why he felt this pain for them, normally the spell wouldn't cause any pain at all. But he knew why it did. It was simple. Vampire magic was based on undead, magic was life but since the vampire were dead the whole system failed. When Spike used his magic it wasn't life flowing through him into another, it was undead magic. And when living magic was transferred into the undead magic to destroy the undead magic, in other words, filling the undead magic with life it hurt. A lot.

"Jamez?" Remus shouted and touched his shoulder. "What did you do to him?" Remus asked Hermione wit his eyes wide.

"I, I…" she stuttered.

Snape didn't say anything, and in the way Jamez was trying to hide he had no chance to see Snape. And there was still this issue of explaining why he reacted to the magic this way. He tried to speak to Spike telepathy, normally that was Spike's strength, and he wasn't even a real vampire, so he didn't know if he could do it.

"Spike!" he tried to call the blond.

"Yeah? Jamez, that's you?"

"No, the mirror bone head!" Jamez couldn't help but think.

"I heard that!"

"I know you did, look, we need to explain why this is happening to me," he said.

"Don't worry. I'll change your eye colour, I'll say that we changed it for you, and this charm interfered with the spell in a non attractive way, changing your eyes to yellow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," he thought and silently cursed the fact that he must walk around with yellow eyes from now on, unless they told them that he'd change back again of course.

He could feel his scar being covered again, it sort of tingled and was smothered out. He lifted his head and stared directly into concerned brown eyes. Remus was kneeling in front of him.

"You okey?" the werewolf asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded. He stood up shakily with the help of Spike.

"What happened?" Hermione asked and Jamez glared at her venomously.

"Oh shit, your eyes!" Remus said.

"What about them?" he asked ruddily.

"They're um, yellow," said Remus.

"I know," he replied.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Why do you think?" he shoot back and sat down beside Spike.

"I think Granger's spell undid a concealment charm on your eyes which means that your real eye colour is yellow, particular indeed," Snape said smoothly.

"So you still think I'm sexy then," he throw at the man.

Snape sneered but said nothing.

"I suggest you do nothing of the sort ever again," Spike warned Hermione. The girl nodded. She had tears in her eyes. Perhaps now she was broken enough to let go of her suspicions, they thought.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said.

Or perhaps not.

"I'm not Harry," he hissed with a touch of hopeless in his voice. Really, this was getting tiring. She just wouldn't give up.

"Perhaps we should get going," Remus said meekly.

"Yeah do so!" he said sourly.

The three others stood up and left the room but Spike stayed. Spike was watching the three retreating back's thoughtfully. Jamez looked at Spike.

Suddenly Spike looked up.

"Do you want me to whack them?" he asked seriously.

Jamez stared for a while. Did he? Could he? Should he?

"I don't know…" he said slowly. "Why should I?" he asked.

"They're getting too close on your ass, mate. You need to do something about it."

"Why can't we just oblivate them?" he asked but he knew the answer.

"Because Dumbledore has managed to get his hands on a new spell that makes it impossible to oblivate those three, or any of those working for Dumbledore," Spike said. He had this special coldness in his eyes that Jamez always saw there when Spike was about to kill someone.

"What do _you_ want to do?" he asked Spike.

"I want to kill the chick," he said at once.

"And the others?" he asked in a low voice even if no one could hear them.

"I don't know. I want to wait with them."

Jamez thought about it. He had changed, he didn't care all that much about his old friends, but did he really care so little that he could let her die? She hadn't done anything to him… nothing to kill for…

Spike was watching him, he could feel it even if he didn't look at the blond. Spike knew his thoughts.

"Alright, do whatever, but I don't wanna know what you'll do," he said finally.

Spike gave him a cold smile and nodded.

"Alright, we've got a deal," he said. It was his way of saying that he would kill Hermione, but he wouldn't tell him about it.

Jamez nodded. He couldn't think of anything right now, at least not about the upcoming murder.

"I'll get you out of here Jamez," Spike said. "Even if I'll have to kill every single one to achieve it."

"yeah. You should go now, before someone throws you out."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Later."

"Later," Jamez said and watched Spike go. He was finally alone. The problem with him being in jail, because no doubt that's where he was going, would be the blood issue. He needed it, he got to have it. And he would. But he had to be careful. If this was a conspiracy there was no option beside getting framed for the murder. He never thought he would have to deal with corrupted cops, that's just movie happenings. But this, this was reality. He didn't very much care for going to jail, he knew he was though enough to survive, but he didn't very much enjoy being locked up with other lunatics. It was depressing, really. His lawyer may be good, but not good enough to pull him out of this one. He was sure of it. That left Lupin and Snape. But seriously, what could they go? He was lucky if only they knew what a muggle jail was. They would be utterly lost in the muggle world. And he couldn't use his magic to make them forget in court, you see, due to justice the magical world have put spells on every jail in the world, also in every courtroom. If a wizard, or witch, used their magic during the proceedings they'd know and they'd bring the accused to a wizarding court which was by far worse than the muggle would ever be. So he choose to do nothing of the sort, he'd rather be in muggle jail even if he was innocent. He didn't think he could take going to Azkaban, seeing how the dementors had effected him before. And now he had experienced far worse things, he shuddered to even think about it. And to know that Sirius had once been locked in Azkaban, innocent like he would be.

No

He wouldn't think about that. He was actually quite happy for going to jail. He would be able to make contact, he had always been interested in the underworld and their business. It was by far more intersecting than anything else going on in the club he worked in.

A guard came to his cell for the time being.

"Strip," was the guards simple command.

Jamez's eyes widened.

"No!" he said aghast.

"Do it!" the guard said and advanced on him.

Jamez began to back away but the guard came in and locked the door, which was sound proof. He was alone with the man. The guard began to unbutton his trousers and Jamez understood what the man had in mind. He tried to hit the man but the other moved away so he missed. Instead he was the one to be hit in the head with the blackjack. His head swam and he fell down on his knees, he was defenceless and he felt the guard beginning to unbutton his pants.

Oh my god, somebody help me! He thought desperately.

* * *

**Dark Catalyst:** Thank you very much for your review! I hope you liked this too. 

**DanBoy:** Thank you so much, you're making me blush with all this praise, but thank you!

**gghaeiurhgiu**: Alright, funny review you gave me. Thanks.

**Silver Scale Serpent:** I don't know. As you can see Jamez is hesitating in his sexuallity and I won't tell you where it's going. However, now you know that Sike is up to something with Hermione. The question is if he'll really do it. Thank you!

**lolliekins:** Alright, don't worry eveyone is insane from time to time, in my case 24/7 but hey, that's life, isn't it? Thank you!

**Dirbatua:**Maybe I will, thank you!

**Blood-Red Pearl:** Yeah, I guess I'm guilty as charged... :) Thank you!

**midnight star:** Jamez is not sure of his sexuality, he was before, but now he hassort of discovered 'the other side' you know, so we'll just have to wait and see if he decide anything or leave it open:) And one blowjob, yes, one to each of them. Glad you liked it. Thank you!

**elvengoddess696:** Yeah, thanks. All due, I don't celebrate thanksgiving, but hey! Happy one to you if you did! Thanks.

**David M. Potter:** Hermione and Remus? Now that's a laugh. Sorry hun, but I'll keep talking about sex in this fic, all due, not only homosexual views. Thanks!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** Yep, she's stupid. Thank you!

**volleypickle16:** Thank you. I hope you had a good thanksgiving.

**lonlyheart:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this.

**HecateDeMort:** Thanks.

**Dark Keeper:** Yeah sure, actually I did as you said. Thank you!

Anyone that would like to talk to me on **MSN** is welcome. black moore hotmail. com


	17. No Emotions

**Author note: **_I'm looking for a beta- reader. If anyone is interested, please contact me._

**What Last Forever**

Jamez groaned as he woke up. His body ached. He couldn't figure out why and to be quite truthful he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He looked up at the ceiling.

White, white and white. It was disgustingly white. His gaze travelled further down to a white wall with cracks in it. His eyes settled on a plain grey steel bed across from him which meant _he_ was lying on the cold floor. He couldn't really feel the cold, but he could imagine it. Memories of last night came travelling back to him. The guard, undoing his pants, ripping off his cloths… The guard had been brutal, his hips had hurt but not as bad as hiss ass hurted when the guard… no, he'd better not think to much about it.

His sat up slowly and silently. It hurt. He supported his weight on his two hands behind him and sat in that position. He had nothing else to do. His eyes travelled the small room again and he saw a fresh set of cloths lying on the so called bed. With the support of the wall behind him he managed to get up on his feet and go to the bed. He sat down heavily, almost like he fell down, and the second hisassmade contact with the bed he regretted not being gently. He cursed silently and began to pile of the remains of his cloths, if they could even be called cloths anymore.

He hadn't noticed it before but there was blood between his legs, even on the floor. His eyes found the simple sink and he went over to it and drenched his ripped t-shirt in cold water. He began to clean his legs and he winched when the ragged t-shirt first made contact. It was so damnable cold!

He had only just managed to get fully dressed andcleaned up the blood on the floor when his door was unlocked and flung open. There was this guard again. Jamez felt his eyes narrow on reflex and he glared evilly. This deed would not get unpunished. The guard however seemed unaffected.

"Save it murderer! I've seen that look coming from far worse people than you!" the guard said.

"Lay off his back Murray!" another guard said from behind. Jamez caught a glimpse of the other guard. He got the immediate feeling that the guard was much nicer than the one he had been unfortunate to have.

"Then you take him and I can have yours!" his guard said.

"Sure. No problem." The new guard entered his pod and Jamez stood leaning silently against the wall; watching for any sign that this new guard would do something violent towards him.

"Go on then. We're taking you to lunch and after that we'll take you to protective custody. I believe your trail is today?" the guard said. He wasn't looking anything out of the ordinarily. Perhaps even a bit boring with his brown hair and blue eyes.

As Jamez were led out, doing all he could to mask his limping, he took a notice to the name Murray. He would rememver it.Oh yes, he would get even. He would indeed.

"How are you?" Spike asked him when he entered his new pod later that day.

"Peachy," he said sourly. Spike looked at him for the longest time before he crashed down next to him.

"You're hurt. You've been raped," he said and lay his arms around Jamez. Jamez pushed him away in an irritated motion.

"So? What's it to you?" he spat.

"I'm gonna kill that person!" Spike said heatedly.

"Oh no you won't!" Jamez said immediately. "He's mine!" he said darkly with his eyes cold as ice.

"Let me take a look at you," Spike murmured. Jamez struggled at first when Spike began to undress his pants but eventually he gave up.

"Damn," Spike murmured when he saw the damage.

"Yeah, that was kinda my thought you know," Jamez said.

"What happened?" Spike asked while he used his hands topreform some magical healing.

Jamez winched a little bit when Spike came on contact with more sensitive areas.

"I was hit in the head, I couldn't use my magic to defend myself. Either way, I think it was good I didn't. Or I would have to face a wizarding trail." As fast as the words had left his mouth he tensed.

"Spike!" he said and it came out in a hiss. Spike peered down at him surprised.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can't they track the magic now?" he asked.

"Not this kind of magic, as well as the concealment charm I used on you yesterday."

"Oh," Jamez said and relaxed again. He enjoyed the feeling of Spike's smooth hands touching his ass with care. Those hands were soft and warm.

"Oh god!" he whimpered when Spike asserted one finger in his private area. He both liked it and hated it. He hated it because it hurt but he liked it because the pain was going away since Spike used his magic through his finger.

"Oh you like this do you?" Spike said in a light teasing voice.

"Um," he groaned. Normally Spike would probably have taken this situation to his advantage but this time he didn't. Instead of turning Jamez on he withdrew his finger and began to clean up. Once again Spike fumbled withJamez's pants but this time it was the other way around; he was trying to close them.

Jamez groaned a little when Spike grabbed his hip. Spike let go as if burned.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in a concerned voice. Jamez had never heard so much emotion in Spike's voice before. The vampire was actually concerned for him.

"Well, look at the bruising!" Jamez said in his best 'daah' voice.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was more concentrated on other… areas," Spike said and actually blushed.

"Nothing unusual there then," Jamez said dryly. He turned over on the side a little bit so Spike could get better access to his bruised hip. His left one hurt more than his right.

"Oh, it's all black and blue and yellow… The one who did it must have been a hell of a brutal one!" Spike said.

"I'll live," Jamez said.

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" Spike said and looked down on him, completely serious.

"Yes, I believe it's my right to do that, not yours or anyone else's," he said just as serious.

Spike nodded understandingly. After that he gripped his hip and began to make the pain and the bruises fade until they could no longer be seenor felt.

"I feel I must warn you," Spike said suddenly. Jamez glanced at him warily. He had a bad feeling about this.

"About what?" he asked.

"The girl. She's still alive."

"Huh?" was his not so intelligent response.

"The Granger girl, I never killed her. Not right now but I will.."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jamez said quickly. Spike inclined his head in acknowledge.

"What did you do last night?" Jamez asked once they had finished. He sat down on his newsteel grey bed and folded his legs and took Spike's hand to play with. Spike sat close to him. Close enough for Jamez to lean his head on the blond's shoulder, which he did.

"I went to the club and announced our 'vacation'. And then I went for a hunt," Spike said guiltily but Jamez just waved his hand for him to go on. He couldn't care less of who Spike had killed.

"Then I went into a fight with some Nazi fuck," Spike finished.

Jamez raised and eyebrow.

"Nazi fuck? How did that happen?"

"I was kinda feeding on a black dude, and those Nazi fucks thought I was gay and deep- tonguing the black dude, so we got into a fight."

"What did you do to them?" Jamez asked amused.

"Nothing actually. Our little friends came to visit me. Those of the gang we pissed off, both of them actually. So I had to run for it before they figured that I wasn't exactly human you know."

"Not exactly human, that's also a way to put it!" Jamez laughed lightly.

"You know, I thought you'd be upset. I mean you've onlyjust been raped but you don't seem to care. Why not?" Spike asked once again concerned.

"You know, that's the funny part. _I don't care. _I don't know why I don't, I know I should but I just… don't. You know? It doesn't bother me as it should. Maybe a year ago I would have been crying my eyes out and been kicking and screaming or something. Probably even pitying myself. But now is now and I don't do either of those things. Perhaps it has to do with me being half vampire or something. Jamez shifted to he could look upat Spike's face. Would you have cared?" he asked.

Spike glanced down at him before he looked away.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I would probably have felt something, rage, hurt.. Anything. I wouldn't be as calm as you are now, but what do I know?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm calm… But I'm planning my revenge. Which, by the way, I won't tell you about. It will be a surprise."

_**A** few hours later_.

"Mr Jamez Bluemoon, the court find you hereby guilty for murderon Jess Alvarez. Without further all due you shall be shipped off..."

"What? To where? To where?" Jamez protested loudly.

"To the worst hell hole in the whole United States," his lawyer said soberly.

Jamez stared openly at him.

* * *

**Purple Raveness:** Thanks!

**Ginny M:** Erm, I'm not sure about Granger, it's up to Spike you know.. :)

And yes, I kinda want to show you all that Harry has changed, perhaps even more than he himself thought. Thank you.

**Wolflady:** I agree. Don't you just hate that guard? Thanks.

**volleypickle16:** Yeah I know, mean cliffie. But this one isn.'t. Thank you!

**HecateDeMort:** Thank you.

**lonlyheart:** Will be, Will be.... Thanx

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** Aw,maybeI should have let Voldemort enter the story... Oh well, perhaps later. Thanks!


	18. X 899

**What Last Forever**

He was sitting in a van of a sort. A security van that were used for extremely dangerous criminals. He was sitting on a cold metal bench and his legs were chained to the wall and he wore handcuffs. As if that wasn't enough there was two guards sitting opposite from him, glaring at him angrily for some reason. And there were two more guards at the front of the van, one which was driving this awful car.

He still didn't understand how he had gotten himself into this spot. All he had done was walking outside the club and the next thing he knew he was some kind of brutal killer. He hadn't had a fair trail, he briefly wondered how the cops and judges were going to hide this in their reports. And his lawyer was supposed to do something damnit!

But here he was, on his way to the most brutal jail in America. The gods must be laughing at him. He almost wished this had something to do with Voldemort. At lest then he wouldn't feel so targeted by the whole world. One could only take oh so much. He didn't like the idea of everything bad happening to him.

"How much longer?" he asked one of the guards.

"Shut up!" was the response.

He settled on glaring at them. His wrists were beginning to hurt. The guards hadn't exactly let them be put on loosely. The now warm metal was digging into his wrists in a most painful way. Thank god he was a half vampire. Or else it would have hurt even worse. He wondered if Spike had killed Granger yet. Knowing him he probably had, or at least he would. Spike would take out his frustration on Granger. Granger certainly did deserve some pain before she died… Did she?

He decided not to dwell on it.

The car finally stopped and he was relished from the wall but he was still not let our of his handcuffs but those didn't bother him as much any longer. He had already blocked out the pain.

"Move it!" one of the guards said and gave him a shove forwards so he almost fell. He was a bit stiff in his legs after the long ride being chained to the wall. He let his eyes wander around. This was a high secure prison all right! The fence was at least 10 meters high with wire and electricity running through it (according to one of the guards), there was also a lot of cameras and big searchlights about everywhere. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry at this. Perhaps all this shit would at least keep Voldemort out, all due, he very much doubted it.

He was lead inside the building. The walls were pained white. The colour itself was enough to drive him crazy and up the wall. He'd rather have slimy dull stone walls than those sickly white walls. Especially as the creature of the night. But as usual things didn't seem to go his way.

He was met by the jail director and the staff manager, or whatever they were.

"Welcome to X 899."

He stared dumbly at the man. What was that supposed to mean?

"_That, _is the name of this jail," the man informed him.

"What?" he half shouted. "There is no such prison!" he protested.

Everyone around him adopted some superior smirk.

"Oh but there is but it's not known by the society. No one but the government knows of it's existence."

"That's impossible! It's kinda hard to miss this huge building, don't you think?" he snapped.

The warden coked his head on the side.

"_They_ don't know it's a jail. They think it's a military base… and no one will ever think differently."

This was just getting more complicated for every second. Was this supposed to mean that he was now mixed up in some muggle government business? Was he the cover up for some secret failure on a mission or something? What was this? And where could he get his answers?

_No one will ever think differently…. _"What the hell?" he burst out.

He was half dragged away to an unknown destination. This were new guards taking care of him, the old one they had left behind. Those guards within the jail was dressed very differently from normal jails. They were all dressed up in black with a red X on their backs and left upper arms.

He wasn't afraid but he was a bit uneasy. He didn't like this place. It was simply too weird. He didn't like the atmosphere around here. It was quiet, scarily so. With a bunch of criminals here it should be a lot of noise going on. But he couldn't hear one single thing. Neither could he see anyone. The place smelled clinical, like in a hospital and the temperature was… neither cold nor warm. The guard led him to a huge steel door. The guard used a card of some sort to open the door. It opened soundlessly.

They were hit by a lot of noise.

"That explains it," he muttered and looked around. Now it seemed like they had finally reached a unit of some sort. He stood looking down on a lot of activity. People, prisoners in other words, were sitting at tables, playing cards and talking or watching the TV. He could also see right into the pods they had. It was made out of glass with no privatsy at all.

"This is Unit B. Here is every prisoner that's neither good nor homicidal," said the guard with some odd expression, letting him know that there was indeed a lot of murderers in here.

"We also have a lot of other units. But the only one's you need to know of right now is Unit C and Unit X."

James thought it more logical to call it Unit A instead of X but he kept his mouth shut because he knew it was more beneficial for him to be quiet right now.

"When you misbehave in Unit B you're transported into Unit C. When you're showing an extraordinary behaviour in Unit B you're transported into Unit X, an special Unit with benefits for those who have earned it."

"So I shall stay in Unit B for now? Or is it C?"

Again the guard adopted this very odd expression when he looked at him.

"No you shall not. You're going immediately to Unit X." The guard didn't mention why and didn't seem to plan to either so he realised that asking would be in vain.

He was led to a room with nothing in it. The guard disappeared for a second and came back with black pants and a red T-shirt with a even darker red X on it.

"This is your unit T-shirt. Whenever you're not wearing it you will have to wear this," the guard said and showed him a band with a lot of small red X:es on it. The guard showed him how to put it around his arm.

"Every unit has it's own colours. Don't loose it."

He nodded. And got changed.

He was led into Unit X and he could see the huge difference. For one the pods wasn't all made out of glass, some only had a window. The people sat in couched while they still managed to look intimidating. No one had noticed his arrival yet. Also here there was two floors.

"Come on, I'll show you to your pod and your roomie," the guard said and Jamez blanched. Share a room? Fucking shit, he'd kill that person!

The guard stopped in front of a pod with only a window. Or perhaps he was the one to get killed, seen as there would be no one noticing if someone killed him in this little cell.

The guard looked inside.

"Come one, your pod mate is somewhere else for the moment. You'll meet him later. Get inside. Top bunk is yours," the guard said and left him.

He sat down on the bed.

Now what? Was he supposed to sit here all day? No way!

He jumped down on the floor again and walked out the door. He idly began to make his way to the "common room" or whatever he could call it.

He stood and watched the people for a moment. Probably muggles all of them. Most of them wore the same outfit he didn't, and those who didn't had the band around their arms. The outfit he wore wasn't looking bad at all. It wasn't exactly prison cloths. It was more like an outfit for an organisation or something. They were soft and fitted.

Suddenly someone spotted him and nudged his pal who raised his voice and shouted at everyone to get their attention.

"Yo! A new imp has arrived!"

Jamez rolled his eyes.

"What now? Am I supposed to cry for that?" he sneered and shoot the man a death glare that would even make Snape proud.

Some people began to back off. Apparently Jamez had chosen the wrong guy to be snide at. But then again, when didn't he? Everyone else seemed to respect this man. And perhaps they were right in doing so. He had his long brown hair hanging loosely around his face and he had a several scars on his upper arms, he wore only a vest. He also had a tattoo of some indefinable sort. Maybe he was around his forty. He was tall and had a lot of muscles, and his eyes had a slightly touch of insanity in them.

But Jamez stood his ground. He wouldn't back off to some muggle. Besides, he had had two gangs of LA against him, this was only one man. What was he supposed to be afraid off?

"What was that?" the man asked him.

"You heard me, or are you deaf perhaps?" he said in a slightly taunting voice and actually felt kinda silly for standing here having a verbal fight like some pissy child. The others around them didn't seem to think it was all that silly through.

"What's your name kiddo? I wanna know what to write on your gravestone."

Jamez suppressed a snort. Really, could one be more lame?

"You know, if you don't watch out I might think that's a threat," he said smoothly.

It seemed to aggravate the man further.

"Don't you know who I am?" he spat.

"Let's see..." he said in mock concentration and folded his arms. "Nope."

The man was just about to come forward and hit him when the guards arrived.

"What's going on here?" one of them asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just being introduced to the others," Jamez said quickly but he never broke the eye contact with the other man.

"Yeah? Well move it, all of you! Lockdown in five minutes." Everyone began to reluctantly move towards their pod.

Jamez walked to his pod alone and no one else said anything to him. He entered the pod and went straight to the sink, so he had his back towards the door. He washed his face with the ice cold water.

"Well, well, well… I never thought the day would come when I had to share my space with Harry Potter," a voice said from the doorway.

* * *

**prettifulrainbow :** Oh please don't hate me! Thank you for your review!

**Manny2003:** Thanks Manny!

**debz :** I emailed you, but once again, good idea you've got there...Thanx

**Ginny M:** Hello Ginny. Well, Voldie.. what's he up to? Good question.. But maybe he _does_ have something to do with Jamez being in jail... or doesn't he? And the order... as far for now there's only Hermione who's convinced, and she's not evena memberthe order! And who said they've reported what they've found out, hmm? Well, I just wanted to give you a little something to think about, Thanks a lot for your review!

**Valore:** That's exactly what Jamez is wondering. Because this is muggles, right? Or isn't it? Wizards do it much faster.. but then that would mean.. no.. It's still a mystery.. which needs to be solved of course. We've got one clue due, corrupt copps and judges...IsVoldemort behind it? Or someone else? Well...who knows? But hey! Thanks a lot for your review... andhopefully your question will be answered pretty soon...

**Purple Raveness:** I agree, poor Jamez! Thank you!

**HecateDeMort:** Thanks!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**: Yeah, it would have been kinda cool but then it would have caused some problems for me... I mean, I had already worked out how he was supposed to end up in jail.. and so on.. but perhaps Spike is going to kick some specialasses later on? If you catch my drift...Thank you!

**King Dimension:** Thank you!


	19. M for M and M

**What Last Forever**

_Chapter... **19**_

He turned around quickly at the sound of the voice.

"Malfoy!" he gasped, genially surprised.

There was no mistake with that blond hair and… wait! The eye colour.. Green-blue? But Malfoy has grey, like every other Malfoy…right?

"Not quite who you thought I was, right?" the "Malfoy" said with a playful smirk.

"Who are you?" he asked, in his own opinion, very calmly due to the situation.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Marcus Demitrus Malfoy. Call me Marcus." Marcus reached out his hand for him to shake and Jamez took it suspiciously and shook it quickly before he let go.

"Why are you in here? And how come I've never heard about you before?" he asked.

Marcus laughed a little and closed the door with a loud snap.

"You know, that's a good question!" he said and nodded, all the time wearing the little smile. Jamez began to wonder if this particular Malfoy was a bit insane… Perhaps that's why he'd never heard of him before. The Malfoy's could have hidden him away to save their "family name."

"I was framed," Marcus said suddenly and loudly, making Jamez jump. The coldness in Marcus's voice made Jamez watch him in surprise. Malfoy looked cold like ice and quite dangerous. He was a totally changed person from the way he looked when he wore a smile. He began to get a bit uneasy when suddenly Marcus looked at him; once again was the small amused smile in place and the coldness from before was gone. Jamez shook his head in astonishment. This Malfoy was something very extraordinary indeed. He had never seen the like before.

"You've got stunning green eyes," Malfoy said abruptly, startling Jamez from his thoughts. Marcus's seemed to have that affection, he startled him all the time by his unpredictable comments.

"What?" he said slowly, not believing what he'd just heard, presuming, it was an compliment.

"Well you do," was all Malfoy said and looked innocent.

That was then Jamez remembered to get right back on tack, he had let Malfoy distract him for too long already.

"You see through my concealment charms?" he asked with his eyes wide-open. He was a bit anxious that Spike's magic had left him, even if it shouldn't have.

Marcus chuckled.

"I do," he admitted and walked extremely close to him, their heads were only inches apart.

Marcus reached out his hand and touched Jamez's hair and face. Jamez stood passive, just watching Marcus. He wouldn't let the touch go to his head, if that's what Malfoy was trying to get at.

"How?" he asked and tried not to squirm away. He didn't like to have Malfoy so close to him. He didn't ever like to have his personal space invaded and it didn't help that he absolutely fucking _not_ trusted Malfoy.

"Relax… **_Jade_**. I know a vampire, you see this necklace?" he asked and let go of him and pulled out a silver necklace with, not sp surprisingly, a snake, for Jamez to see.

"Yeah, nice," he said, waiting for Marcus's to tell him what's so special about it.

Marcus flashed him a quick smile with stunning white, straight teeth, before he explained.

"it's charmed so I can see through all kinds of Vampire concealments." Jamez watched him in silence while Marcus hide the necklace once more underneath his shirt.

"Why are you showing me and telling me this? Why don't you .. Didn't you keep this piece of information about who I am to use for future use? Blackmail or something? Why did you explain it to me?"

Marcus took his hand and held it tight.

Jamez thought it was a very odd thing to do.

He looked up from their joined hands and meet serious green-blue eyes.

"You'll soon realise that I am no usual Malfoy. I'm… my father isn't the same as Lucius but they're brothers. I'm _not_ saying I'm not a dark wizard but I'm not evil. I'm a proud Malfoy who doesn't bow to anyone therefore are we natural in this war. I'm also a free Malfoy because my father left England and me with him, so we don't have to fallow all those Pureblood business, not that I don't agree with it, I don't like muggles, but I don't want to kill them either. And Draco, for example, are bound to some ancient family rules while I'm not. I don't have to act a certain way that he does. I'm my own person if you know what I mean. further more I see no benefit in pretending I don't know who you truly are, and I wasn't certain first. You've changed a lot, you're no longer a boy. Also, I can see no benefit in letting you fret and having you pacing… and turning in your sleep, or sleep less because you think to much the next couple of days. Why? Because if you're tossing and turning around you'll keep me awake and watching somebody pace.. That's just a royal pain in the ass and downright annoying," Malfoy said, and the smile was back in action.

Jamez sighed. How would he ever be able to understand the blond?

He stayed awake that night. He could hear Marcus's faint breathing in the silent pod, and the silent jail for that matter.

It was dark but not to dark for being able to make out shadows. He climbed down from his bed and went silently as he could over to the small window and looked out. He could see one of the hacks walking his round and looking into the windows.

He sighed in annoyance. For how long was he supposed to be in here? First he had been sentenced lifetime but that was shortened down to 70 years, not that that would do any good. By then he would be as good as dead anyway!

But he had faith in Spike. He if anyone would get him out of there… right?

He really wished he was someone else sometimes.

"Pitying yourself?" a voice drawled.

"Yeah well, at least I got the right reasons," he said. He could see Marcus sitting up on his bed.

"It ain't gonna get you anywhere, believe me."

"Is there many wizards and witches in here?" he said, changing the subject. The small smirk on Marcus's lips told him the blond had indeed caught on.

Marcus's stood up and went over to him. He circled his arms around Jamez's waist and drew him close.

"Tell me," he said; his breath teasing Jamez's ear. "What do_ you_ think?" he whispered.

Jamez gasped when he felt a hand going to his…

* * *

**tinkita:** Thank you! 

**henriette:** Hei! Sorry, I couldn't help it... Thanx

**Purple Raveness:** There you go, Malfoy for you. Thanks!

**htbmny:** Yeah I know. Thank you.

**Lelimo:** Yeah, thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it.

**HecateDeMort:** Thank you! And hey, thanks for liking it!

**volleypickle16:** _Kind of_ Malfoy, right? But you thought it was Lucius or Draco, right? But hey, you know me! You knew I was aiming for Malfoy! Thanks!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**: Well almost. You also know me! (look above)Oh, and I who love to be unpredictable! Ah well,Anyway, thank you!


	20. A different point of view

**What Last Forever**

**Chapter 20**

In Grimmulds place, somewhere in London, time unknown.

"I've had Hermione being in USA for some time now. She's been trying to find the Potter boy as you all know," Mad Eye Moody began to say in a loud voice. The order of Phoenix was gathered in the head quarter and Albus Dumbledore sat in a high chair with a grim sort of expression as he listened to Moody. Everyone was there accept for Remus and Severus who should be there shortly.

"She'll give her report soon. Snape and Lupin has also been there, a bit longer than Hermione," he continued. He was going to say something else but was cut off when the door opened and Snape came through with Lupin hot on his heels. Snape looked around briefly and sneered before he sat down in an empty chair, conveniently the only free chair left was next to his and Lupin took that one.

However, Snape didn't comment on that and many were surprised. They would never have thought Snape would be able to restrain himself when there was an opportunity to spit some spite at Lupin. Also, every one noticed, that Lupin seemed a bit changed but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Hermione is just about to give us her report," Moody told the two newcomers. Snape snorted loudly.

"Don't you think it would be more right to let us start? We've been there longer than Granger and we know what happened in the beginning while she does not. Or would you really like to hear the story from the middle?" Snape said in a silky voice.

Moody narrowed his eyes. He had never liked Snape and never would. Once a death eater always a death eater, he thought. But he couldn't deny the point in what Snape was saying.

"Alright, give us your report first," he said grumpily and sat down heavily.

Snape and Lupin stood up and faced all the others. Snape spoke first.

"Me and Lupin went to USA where we last saw a trace of his magical area before it disappeared. We went to New York and met an old… _friend _of mine." he looked out over the crowd and dared them to ask him about this friend of his. No one said a word. Apparently satisfied Snape continued.

"We got help to corrupt on travelling agent for the government. So we managed to get the list over every new comer from England to USA on the day when we know Potter disappeared from his home. It wasn't many from England but we still got a several matches for Potter and we began to look them up." He stopped and looked at Lupin. Lupin cleared his throat and picked up where Snape left.

"We got a total of ten matches and five unsure one's. We decided to try to get the options down a bit so we began to search the age of all of them. We feared that Harry could somehow have gotten ageing potion but then we looked up on the wards on Privet Drive and discovered that he hadn't left his home to go further than to the park and we've always kept tabs on the owl traffic between him and other so we came to the conclusion that Harry didn't have any chance to change his appearances."

"What about charms or temporarily polyjuice?" Moody asked.

"The wards on Privet Drive would have told us if there had been any kind of magical activity. And I mean _any _kind. As there had been no such we knew he would have had to go as himself. The reason why we got so many matchings was because we had to change all kinds of travelling ways. Also we couldn't go out with exactly who we were looking for. We have the description of a male, quite short with black messy hair and a thin body, with green eyes. Even that was a dead give away but we didn't ´want to risk anything with giving out a name or the description of the scar. The other itself was a dead give away, especially since Lupin is known to be close to Potter," Snape said.

"We decided to look up the floo-systems first since it was likely that he had gotten his hands on floopower somewhere during school," Snape continued.

"Yes, but we soon realised that he couldn't have used a fireplace anywhere else than the one in Privet Drive and that one we knew hadn't been used so we soon dropped the search of the one who arrived by floo and we scratched them on the list," Lupin said. Snape nodded in agreement and everyone was hanging on to every word they spoke.

"We could then scratch five people. Next we looked up the one's from a magical train. They were either to old or to young for being Potter." Snape paused briefly for affect. "Two less," he spoke. "And then there was the buss WWW. That one was a hard feat. We were unsure of everyone there, because the three matchings left were all likely to be Potter, even the five _unsure_ one's who also arrived by WWW. We knew that one of them were Potter so we decided to check all of them very carefully. I don't know how Potter managed it but he didn't have to show his ID to anyone. But we didn't know that until later. We had now 3 persons matching our description but had travelled by other names than Harry Potter and the five unsure one's were also travelling underneath other names than Harry Potter. That's when we thought that perhaps Potter was one of those five because maybe he had tried to change his appearance in muggle style. The thought of him having a false passport also crossed our minds. We decided to trace the three likely matchings's names."

Everyone stared at Snape with the acceptations for Lupin. Snape gave them all a light glare.

"We knew that Harry must have travelled alone because none of those matching were travelling to the same place as the other. The first one we followed was continuing his trip across the country but by muggle device this time. Me and Severus had to follow him and we spent an awful lot of time to track him down because he never seemed to stop anywhere. We were always one step behind and we had no clue as to where he'd was supposed to go next. This intruded our believes that it was Harry we were tracking because we knew that Harry would have no place to go. We were also concerned over the fact that if it wasn't Harry then we would perhaps have wasted too much time and let the others disappear out of our reach. So we decided to split up but before we came to that. Me and Severus bough ourselves a muggle device, a mobile phone, so we could talk to each other and always know where the other was," Lupin continued to say.

No one asked what a mobile phone was, not even Arthur Weasley. They were all to intrigued by their story.

Lupin and Snape looked at each other. It was dead silent in the kitchen. Snape took a breath and continued.

"I went after another person and let Lupin chase after the one we at the time thought was Potter. I soon found out that the one I took after was getting married to a muggle _man. _In other words he was gay, and he had gotten a secret identity a couple of years ago because he was getting stalked by some homophobes," Snape said.

He didn't mention that he had followed the guy to a muggle bar and gotten drunk together with him. That's when the guy had poured his guts out at him and the story had washed over him in a river of words. Lupin knew how it had happened because he had spoken to a very drunk Severus on the phone had Severus hadn't guarded his words like he usually did. Lupin didn't hold it against him through. He knew you had to make certain sacrifices to get anywhere.

"We were down to two. I checked the others while Lupin never seemed to get the guy he was after. Soon there was no one else left and I joined Lupin's side again," Snape said. Again Snape didn't mention that he had to get on a date with one of the guys he had checked up on to get any information.

"Finally we managed to get a hold on the guy. By then we was in Canada where he lived," Lupin told them. Immediately everyone looked disappointed because they knew that there was no one left of the one's who could be Harry.

"So he had also been an error. Now what to do?" Snape asked. Lupin told them what they had done.

"We began to question this guy in Canada if he had seen anyone alike Harry. This time be described the scar and decided to oblivate him afterwards. He had something very interested to tell us."

Snape nodded an crossed his arms.

"He told us he had sat beside a bloke just like the one we described on the buss ride over to USA. Apparently they had had a little small chat but Potter hadn't been very co-operative so the bloke got tired on trying to get him to talk. But the little Potter _had_ told him had done enough damage already," Snape said and everyone perked up a bit.

"He was heading to LA. And he was going to get a job. This guy we had been chasing has also stepped of in LA and they had gone the same way until Potter went to a hotel and they went parted ways." Lupin looked thoughtful at that.

"By now we knew that Potter hadn't used his passport but instead he had managed to avoid the control and travel anyway," Snape said.

"And we went to this hotel to check up if Harry was still there. However, we went disappointed to find out that Harry had only stayed there for two days and after that he'd left without telling anyone where, or so we thought."

"Yes. We asked if anyone from the time when Potter had been there was still living in the hotel and perhaps they would know anything? We managed to get a few names even through it actually forbidden to give out such information. But we gave away some sob story about _me_," Snape with disgust. "Being Potter's father and had lost him on the airport," he said and rolled his eyes.

Lupin snorted quietly. He remembered how annoyed Snape had been when he had burst out with that story. Thank heavens Snape was a spy and wore a mask all the time or they would have been exposed. All due, he had have to stand Snape's rambling afterwards.

"Why didn't you pretend to be is father, Remus?" Ron said angrily. (Harry's closest friends were allowed to sit in on the meeting today.)

"_Because_," Snape said, and managed with only one word make Ron feel stupid. "I am the one who Potter resembles most with black hair and… Figure…" he said. Yes, he was tall but he was thinner than Lupin who was more broad shoulder built.

No one else said anything. They just nodded.

"One of the guests, an old lady, could tell us that he was going to look at an apartment." Lupin said. " We found an old paper and could find two adds that were fitting in on the description and we went and checked them up. The first apartment wasn't the right one and we hoped that the second one would be the one or else we would have to admit defeat," Lupin said.

"Potter wasn't in the second apartment. But a quite young girl lived there. She told us that she and Potter had looked at the apartment at the same time. She could also tell us that she had seen him enter a club downtown and we decided to check there. It was likely that someone else had seen him and maybe knew more about him," Snape said.

"We went to the club and spoke to a few persons before we met Spike and his friend Jamez," Lupin said hesitantly and trailed off.

" We were told that Jamez knew everyone and he'd probably knew Potter. However, Spike was being very protective and we got into a little argument… also they both denied the fact that Potter was in the club and claimed that he had gone somewhere else and would be gone for a while. We didn't trust the two of them so we decided to hand around until they let something slip. So we kept our eyes on them." Snape said and deliberately left out the point when Lupin had attacked Spike.

"We met them every day and we always asked Jamez if he had heard from Harry but he always said he hadn't. We still don't know whether that's true or not. It's quite impossible to say, he's not easy to read. Eventually Hermione came and started to work at the club to keep an eye on Jamez and Spike but at the very first meeting Jamez recognized Hermione. He said Harry had warned him about her. Later on a Monday evening Spike got a phone all. Jamez had been missing for a while so it was a relief when the call was from Jamez. But the news wasn't much better. Jamez had been accused for murder and was locked up in a police station. We went with Spike and got hold of a lawyer which was very much needed. After that we hurried off to the police station and met Jamez. Despite our efforts Jamez was convicted and sent of someplace where we've still not uncovered. But we probably will once we get back to USA after tonight… And I also must mention one thing… It's Hermione's belief that Jamez and Harry is the same person," Lupin said and everyone gasped. "However, Severus and I doesn't agree with that. We've talked to them much more than Hermione and we simply can't believe that Jamez is Harry. They're much too different for that… and due to certain circumstances we're quite sure on our thing," Lupin finished.

"What things?" Moody asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Eh… things he does, says. They're simply different persons…" Lupin said.

"There must be something else or you wouldn't be so sure, it's easy to act differently," Kingsely pointed out.

Lupin looked at Snape for help.

"I guess you'll just have to take our words for it," Snape said.

Everyone protested loudly and began to shout and no one could make out a word in the chaos.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Hermione yelled irritated. "Jamez gave them a blowjob!" she shouted and everyone stared in the death silence and Lupin and Snape paled.

* * *

**HarrySlytherinson:** Sure, thanks for reviewing.

**HarryPotters-angel:** Thanks a lot!

**henriette:** Indeed he is! Thank you.

**Wolflady:** Yeah.. his what exactly? I suppose you can guess... Thanks!

**ASquealinfgYaoiFanGirl:** I won't, I promise. Thanx!

**blackrosebunny:** Thank you! I'm happy for as long as you like it. I hope you enjoyed this.

**aloneforevemore:** Yeah I know, Perhaps Spike does have a thing for Jamez.. or maybe not. Anyway, thank you!

**volleypickle16:** yeah well... sorryI can't help myself! I'm a _baaad_ person! Thank you!

**Lelimo**: I believe I emailed you... not that it was toany help of course.. Thank you!

**tinkita:** Thank you.

**HecateDeMort:** Thanx

**Purple Raveness:** Thanks a lot.


	21. Pandora's box

**What Last Forever**

**Chapter 21**

In Grimmulds place, somewhere in London, time unknown.

Everyone was still staring at the two men in a dumbfounded silence. And Snape didn't like that. Actually, he never liked to be stared at, that's why he usually managed to prevent it. But not now. So he reacted like any self respected potion master, slimy extraordinary slytherin would.

"It wasn't me! He was the one!" he said and pointed at Remus who immediately growled at him like only a werewolf could do. But this time Snape was far too concerned about proving himself innocent so he didn't take the clear warning to heart and continued to splutter about how it was all Lupin's doing.

"I just happened to be there at the time," he continued and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be there during the time they were doing _that_? Enjoying it_ that way,_ you pervert?" Tonks teased him.

Snape's cheeks coloured and tingled sweet pink.

"That's not what happened!" Remus said quickly. "I was attacked!"

"Remus, from what I've heard Jamez was pissed out his mind during the time, how could he possible have attacked you, and even if he did, how could you possible not being able to defend yourself from a pissed teen?" Hermione asked.

"I was _shocked_!" Remus said feebly.

"Yeah, we didn't see that one coming. Besides, it's not everyday you get attacked like that," Snape cut in. When everyone else stared that time he joined them. What the hell did he mean by that? He didn't even know that himself. And with onlyone singlecomment he had managed to revel severalthings which he never did when he was in his right mind. 1) he said that he wasn't used to be attacked like that, unintentionally telling everyone he wasn't attractive to people. 2) He openly told them that he was lacking at his spy skills during that time. 3) he was acting Gryffindor!

"Er, what I mean is that he's not a person, or didn't seem like a person who would do that… er, he's normally very guarded…" Snape continued to ramble with hopes to perhaps manage to save some dignity but it only made matters worse.

"So why didn't you defend yourself Remus?" Tonks asked, effectively taking the attention away from the spluttering potion master.

"I was shocked," Remus repeated.

"Terrified, frozen, spaced out," Snape clarified.

Remus nodded gratefully.

"Yeah, my mind were somewhere else. I didn't know what was happening."

"Why only Remus through, why not you Snape?" Moody asked.

"Look, can we not talk about this?" Remus burst out when Snape seemed to have lost his speech. Snape nodded at Remus's suggestion.

"Yeah, I can hardly see why this is relevant to the story!" Snape burst out.

"All right, you've had your fun. Hermione please give us your report," Dumbledore finally spoke, taking pity on the two flustered men.

Hermione nodded and stood up in front of everyone while Lupin and Snape sat down in their previous seats.

"I went over to USA a few months after Professor Snape and Lupin. I was a bit worried over the fact that I would be neglecting my studies but I worked it out with Professor Mcgonagall, she said-" but Snape cut her off.

"Please stick to what's relevant," Snape said irritated.

"Oh sorry," she said and blushed. "Well anyway, I went to the club because we got the short reports from the Professors telling us on any big steps forward. I began to work in the club under the name Sarah Clearwater. I worked in the bar together with Anders and Thomas. Harry works as a DJ so I wasn't near him which wasn't very satisfying but it was the best I could do. I began to ask people about Jamez. They seemed very unwilling to give out any information about him."

Lupin and Snape nodded. They had experienced the same thing.

"When I asked one question here and there they seemed less suspicious."

"Well of course you stupid girl!" Snape spat out impatiently. "How you survived the weeks there without being kicked out is beyond me! You don't know the first thing about spying, and books won't help you there," he said sourly and Lupin silenced him from spitting out anything else with a hand on his shoulder. Lupin had found out that it was a very effective way to put a stopper in Snape's mouth for a while. Merlin knows he had needed it during their missions.

Hermione looked a bit crushed over the cruel words but continued on bravely like only a Gryffindor would.

"I met Harry on my third night, I hadn't seen him before. I asked him where he had been and he said he had been on a vacation to get away from the club life. He used very shocking words to tell me," she remembered and looked a bit offended at it.

"I tried to talk about England but he was very unapproachable on the subject. He was about to go and I tried to catch his interest so I asked him about Harry. Then he told me to go back where I came from. He also called me Granger," she said and looked a bit hurt at that when she remembered the tone he had used with her. "He told me that Harry had warned him about me, and that's when I realised that they were the same person because, like I said earlier, you must know me very well to recognize me. And he didn't outright deny it either when I told him I thought he was Harry. He just told me to prove it. I tried to tell Remus and Professor Snape but they wouldn't listen," she said and looked at the two men angrily. They didn't seemed faced by it. From there you know what happened," she finished.

"So the conclusion of all this is that Lupin and Snape doesn't think he's Harry while you however do… And that leads us where exactly?" Moody asked.

"We need more time. The reason why we haven't moved on is because there is something about Jamez that we need to figure out. He knows something important that we do not and he knows Potter. We can't let him out of our sight which has happened now. And there's another thing, Jamez is innocently convicted. The cops and judges and whatnot were corrupted. Also Jamez choose a muggle trial before a wizarding one even through he knew that it was likely to be convicted and sent to a muggle prison. We need to figure out why he would to that when he could have gone to a wizarding trail and be cleared of all charges. I believe that's the key, or one of them, to the mystery which is Jamez. We need to know why he fears the wizarding world. And we also need to know why someone is out to get Jamez. Why would they want him in prison?" Snape said.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I'm more confused now than I was before you gave your reports," Tonks announced and there was a several murmurs that told everyone they agreed with her.

"It's like Pandora's box. Whenever you uncover one secret there's a another one, even bigger underneath it," Arthur said.

"It's many layers alright," Snape murmured but only Lupin heard him and whole heartedly agreed with him.

"It never seems to stop. The poor boy!" Molly said.

"That's another thing that resembles him with Harry!" Hermione exclaimed triumphal and every one, even Lupin and Snape had to agree with that.

"So what now, are you going back to USA?" Moody asked Lupin.

"Yes, and first and foremost we must find where they sent Jamez to. Perhaps we could do some undercover work there. Posing as a prisoner or a officer, hack."

"Good thinking," Moody commented.

"I was not finished with my report!" Hermione said loudly and everyone looked at her. "I was attacked," she said and began to shake ever so slightly.

"What?" Molly and a several other shouted.

"I was on my way home to the flat I stayed in when I was attacked by a tall figure in black. He began to choke me but had to let me go when two patrolling officers came by," she said fearfully.

"Probably some burglars," Snape brushed it off and everyone glared at him for his insensitivity.

"How are you dear?" Molly Weasley said and took her into a bone-crushing hug. Hermione let out a sob and Snape rolled his eyes. What surprised most people was that Lupin didn't look overly concerned either.

"It was probably one from the club, wanting to give hr some payback for that staff meeting," Lupin whispered in Snape's ear, making them both share a quick grin. They had heard Spike whine about it to Jamez on a several occasions and they had also noticed the other co worker's disgust for the girl when they were roaming through the club.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time to break up, we need to get some work done," Lupin said finally and rose together with Snape. They headed for the door and a several good lucks and suggestions hit their backs on their way out.

**

* * *

**

**X 899- Earlier**

"Hey! Get your hands off my scar!" he said incredulous. _No one _had ever touched his scar and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone do it without a fight!

"Oh _so _sorry," said Marcus with a grin and stroked Jamez's hair instead. He didn't look concerned at all over Jamez's anger. Jamez tried to back out of the embrace while he spoke.

"You're not sorry at all you sick fuck! Let me go. What are you? Some god damn fag?" he said. He was seething.

Marcus tilted his head on the side like a dog would do when it tried to understand you.

"You're no fun," he said slowly. Jamez glared at him.

"I'm the best you can do in here. Believe me when I say you're gonna need somebody. It get's lonely," he said sweetly.

"Oh yeah? Well to bad I don't bend your way! Go find yourself another bitch!" he spat.

Marcus laughed. He seemed to find something very funny but Jamez could see nothing amusing. But then again this was _Marcus _Malfoy. He wondered if he didn't like the other Malfoys better after all. At least they were predictable and _normal_ if yet a bit evil.

"Who said _you'd_ be my bitch? Perhaps I'd like to be _your _bitch," he said. Jamez stared. Alright, so maybe that wasn't what he had been expecting. What was going on in Malfoys head? Was he being serious or was he just fucking around? It was impossible to tell.

"You know what, just shut up! I'm going back to bed. And I don't want to hear another fucking word from you, got that _Malfoy_?" he said and wrenched free from the blonds grasp.

"Crystal," Malfoy said dryly. Jamez turned his back to him when he thought it was alright to do so and was about to climb up on his bed again when he felt a body pressed tightly against his back.

"I can be silent while at it, you know," Malfoy said in a seductive voice.

Jamez whirled around and showed the blond away from him.

"That's it! Tomorrow I'll ask to be transferred to another pod! A horny _gay_ Malfoy is just one thing I **can't handle**!" he screeched.

"Schyyssh!" Malfoy said playfully. "You'll attract the hacks!" he said, but not without seriousness.

"So? You know what? I'd rather spend my night and days in Unit B. As a mater of fact, I think I'll scream right now so they can come and take me there!" he said and opened his moth to scream. Malfoy was in front of him so fast that he didn't even see him move from one place to another. Malfoy's strong hand laid over his mouth, making sure no sound sipped out.

"Shut _up_!" Malfoy hissed viciously. "Are you out of you mind? I was just joking!" he hissed angrily, not unlike like a cat. "You have no idea what you're playing with Jade! You cannot go to Unit B, you don't know how this place works but I do. And you _do not what to go there_," Malfoy said with conviction. Jamez glared at him since he could make no sound. "I'm gonna let you go now, but you scream and you'll wish you were never born," he threatened before he let him go.

Jamez rubbed his jaw and glared.

"Now I start to recognize you!" he spat and though of Lucius and Draco.

"Don't you dare to compare me with them!" Marcus said angrily. Apparently he knew what he was thinking "If you weren't such and thick headed idiot I wouldn't have had to do that!"

"Shut up, you started it. I refuse to have an verbal argument with you because it's childish. Now, if you'll oh so _kindly_ let me go to my bed I'll see you in the morning," he said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Malfoy huffed.

When both had finally settled down on their own beds and Jamez was starting to drift off to sleep he heard Marcus's voice but he was to tired to respond.

"You know, I wasn't serious earlier, but if you ever get too lonely I can suck your diamond cock if you suck mine," the voice floated up to him.

Some people never gives up, he thought. But now he had realised that Marcus only said those things to get a rise out of him. To disturb hisGryffindor side. You wait 'til morning and I'll show you my slytherin side, he thought tiredly.

One hour later, still in the middle of the night an alarm system went off, effectively waking everyone. When he got down from his bed Marcus was already at the window looking out. The noise of every other prisoner pondering on the Plexiglas window could be heard even through the alarm was deafening. Marcus began to pounder too, all through, not as viciously.

"What's going on?" Jamez yelled over the noise. Marcus turned around and gave him a scary smile, ice apparent in his eyes.

* * *

**Ginny M:** Hmmm, not really. Just some bad timeing.. Thank you! 

**Purple Raveness:** Thank you!

**twighlightshadow:** Thanks.

**volleypickle16:** Why, thank you!

**HarryPotters-angel:** yup, thanx!

**aloneforevemore:** So do I, stupid Hermione! Thank you.

**Wolflady:** Thank you.

**applebottoms:** Thanks!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** You mustn't scare your parents like that! Geez, but yeah, poor men... and poor Granger in the future... muhahaha! Er, alright it's the cola working through my system, I swear! Anyway, thank you!

**Night-Owl123:** Thanks!

**blackrosebunny:** Ignoring you? Well, good, who want them anyway? (winks)Thank you!

**elvengoddess696:** yeah I suppose it _did_ **suck**, that's the problem, right? (winks) Thanx

**lonlyheart:** Here they comes, thanks!

**HecateDeMort:** Thank you!

* * *


	22. The fight

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE**: There's a lot of text in this chapter, and it's extremely important you read it all to understand further events.

ALSO: I need a Beta. Interested? Please mail or review.

**

* * *

**

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**Chapter 22- _The fight_**

Jamez shuddered at the look hereceived from Marcus Malfoy. He had never seen anyone look so cold before but at the same time looking so very excited.

"Look and listen carefully Jade because this is sooner or going to happen to you too." Marcus grinned slightly.

Jade looked very confused.

"Look and listen to what? What's going on?" He was extremely irritated by this whole ordeal. He wanted nothing more but to lie down and sleep some more but something was obviously exciting each and every one of the prisoners so this ought to be big.

"Look." Jamez looked over to the point where Malfoy inclined his head to. He saw a few hack restraining two prisoners, each were looking extremely pissed off and where shouting at each other. He couldn't hear what they where shouting because the alarm was still on. He couldn't see any details because they were in a dim light and he didn't want to use his half-vampire powers yet. He didn't know if this strange place had any kind of magic identification spells around it and he wasn't to take the chance there wasn't. He thought everything was possible in this place.

"I see. So what? They're fighting and they're out of their pods, what's so exciting about it?" he just didn't understand any of this. Perhaps they well all mentally deranged and he was the only one still sane in this place. That _would _make sense, since they all appreciated a normal fight which happened a several times a day at this place. Yes, and Malfoy certainly fits in perfect; he _is_ mental.

"This isn't just any fight or do you seriously think the hacks would have let them get this far out of their pods by accident?"

Well that made sense somehow. At least it explained why people were so deeply committed in all this.

"What is it then? And why did you say that I'm eventually going to take part of all this? I have no interest in fights."

Marcus looked at him briefly.

"Oh believe me; you will too gain a deep interest in this." Jamez sighed deeply.

"Just tell me already!"

Marcus shook his head. He looked back at the people downstairs once again and seemed to be concentrating very hard on their movements. Jamez gave up trying to get Malfoy to talk and figured that he just had to watch if he wanted his answers. He counted the hacks up to eight and the "deserters" were only the two he'd seen earlier. The hacks seemed to be speaking to each other and a several of them nodded. One of the hacks left the group and not long after the alarm quieted down and finally died away. The pounding on the glass from the prisoners soon quieted too.

"Why…" Jamez didn't have a chance to finish his question because Malfoy's hand shoot up and pressed against his lips. Jamez glared venomously. He was becoming entirely too familiar with this sort of action from Malfoys side and he didn't like it.

"You need to be quiet and _listen _Jade, it's important!" Marcus glared and lowered his hand. When he was sure that Jade wouldn't open his mouth anytime soon he turned back to the window. Jamez was still irritated when he went back to watching. The hack had now rejoined the group and the lights were alight on the floor underneath them. He could now see them perfectly without having to use any kind of magic. The prisoners were still shouting at each other and he could now catch some words even through they were both shouting at the same time. The hacks didn't seem concerned about that even through they normally would have told them to shut up.

"You fucking wanker when I lay my hands on you I'll…"

"Just come over here and I'll show you who's the man…"

The prisoners were led away from each other and the hacks didn't stop walking until they both were standing in each short sides of the room. The hack that had earlier disappeared went into the middle of the room and put down something that looked like a shirt stating X899 but Jamez wasn't sure. After that the same hack went over to one of the long sides and picked up a black bag. He put the bag over his shoulder and walked into the middle again. The hack stopped there and set the bag down. Jamez could feel Malfoy tense beside him. James stole a glance and saw a look of deep concentration on Malfoy's face. Jamez frowned and looked down again. He was surprised the next second when the hack in the middle picked a knife out of the bag and held it up high in the air. A few ponderings could be heard from the other prisoners. Jamez began to wonder if he was watching some strange ritual taking place but he was very unsure if that's the case. The hack lay the knife down on the floor in front of him and picked up another thing from the bag, Jamez saw him raise it in the air just like he had done with the knife, but this time it was a normal rope. At least he though it was a normal rope. Now there was silence in the room and the hack went to pick up another thing after laying the rope down beside the knife. This time he held up and broken bottle and yet again pondering could be heard, stronger this time than when he had shown them the knife. The hack went down into the bag again and fished up a steel wire and this time Malfoy went wild and hit the glass with his fists. He wasn't the only one. The other prisoners were hitting their glass too, almost as loudly as when the alarm had went off. After that the hack didn't dive down in the bag again. Instead he raised his arms up in the air. The prisoners silenced and Jamez was surprised that everyone obeyed at once. They were normally never this structured. There was defiantly something strange going on tonight. The hack went and stood in front of the knife. Again the prisoners went alive, but only a few of them. Then the hack raised his arms again and moved over to the rope. No one made a sound. The hack then again stood in front of the broken bottle and the prisoners made noises. Finally the hack stood in front of the steel wire and Malfoy once again went wild just like the rest. The hack began to put all the things down in the bag again but he left the wire lying on the floor. Another hack came and picked it up and walked over to one of the prisoners and laid it in front of his feet. The prisoner tried to get it but the hacks were holding him back. Fist then Jamez noticed that the hack was still carrying a wire. He was starting to get and uneasy feeling and it only increased when the hack walked over to the other prisoner at the other end of the room and laid it down in front of his feet. The hack in the middle had walked away. Suddenly a bell began to chime.

"Twelve strikes." Jamez raised his eyebrows at Malfoy. What had the annoying piece of shit meant with that?

"Twelve strikes and then what?" Malfoy shook his head in disbelief.

"All this and you still haven't figured it out? Since we haven't got much time I'll tell you even through I had to figure it our myself." Jamez nodded. "They're out there, about to participate in a death match. It's simple; the one who kills the other first survives and live. But to do so the one who kills the other has to go into the middle of the room and but on the shirt. If he is badly injured and doesn't manage to get the t- shirt on even if he's killed the other the hacks will kill him instead." Jamez stared.

"You're having me on!"

Malfoy put his head on the side and watched him.

"Really? Look at them and tell me, does it look like I'm joking? It's true; I've been there myself. They take prisoners as they come and these two where the ones to arrive before you. Therefore I know you'll be out there next and in order to survive you'll have to kill. I believe you're familiar with the 'neither should live if the other survive' thing."

Jamez looked horrified.

"How did you…" he was interrupted by the clock chiming eight. The clock was chiming very slowly, which increased the excitement among the prisoners.

"Why do they do this? Wait a minute; you've been into this game too? So you've killed?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think? Would I be standing here otherwise of I lost? You don't know anything about me Jade so don't assume things. I may very well be here in prison for being a serie-killer for all you know."

Jamez cursed himself for not being on his guard all the time. Malfoy was right. He shouldn't have assumed that Malfoy had never killed since he didn't know for sure. He didn't even know why he had assumed that Malfoy wasn't a killer in the first place.

Ten chimes, two left.

"Why do the hacks want us to kill each other?"

"This is the toughest prison in the world, make no mistake. Don't get blended by the fancy environment. Nothing is ever as it seems in here. I know that now." Malfoy looked coldly at him. "Everyone is here for a reason Jade. This isn't a place for normal small criminals. This is the place where the worst kind of bad guys is kept. No one had ever come out of here alive. Almost everyone has a death sentence over their head and those who don't always die in those death matches. That's what the hacks have figured. _No one had ever came out of here alive_." Malfoy said in a creepy voice. Jamez was actually feeling quite affected by it; he didn't like the sound of it.

Eleven chimes.

"This is a military and governmentally prison. Their secrets can't be spilled around by the wind so the government covers for these kills. I believe this is a huge secret project in order to study the criminal minds. I've heard rumours about prisoners in here being used in medical experiments and there's also an alter motive which means that they're going to clean out all criminality from the society, starting with us."

Jamez was now officially freaked out. This was like some bad kind of muggle movie or novel. This was fantasy, this couldn't be real. He was waiting for himself to wake up any moment now.

Twelve chimes.

The prisoners were released and the hacks stepped back. They both scrambled to get their own steel wire and they prepared to catch each other with it. Once they get close to each other they began to circle and Jamez was reminded of two animals about to fight over a piece of raw meat. The prisoners were equally built, big and strong. One bald and the other had short brown hair.

"This seems to be a long match." Jamez agreed with Malfoy. Indeed, it seemed that way.

He watched how they would sometimes try to kick each other in order to gain the upper hand but each time anyone of them tried anything the other always blocked. Half an hour had passed since the clock had chimed twelve. The other prisoners watching would cheer them on when they got to bored with the passive circling or when one of then would attack the other. They didn't seem to have a favourite.

"This is a boring match." Malfoy went over to the sink and drank some water before going back to his previous spot at the window. "They're very slow. The last match was much better; it was a hell lot of action in it. But then we voted for the broken glass bottle and that's naturally a chose if you want action."

So that's what they were doing when they were laying out the various things on the floor. Jamez thought that explained a lot.

"Those two are getting tired. Soon one of them will slip up and make a mistake." Jamez looked out at the prisoners fighting for their lives and noted that Malfoy was a good observer. They seemed tired.

"So it's only the new ones who has to fight in order to earn a spot in this prison?" Malfoy shook his head.

"No." When Malfoy didn't say anything more Jamez thought he would have to ask once again but before he had the chance Malfoy continued.

"Sometimes they want to test a prisoner again or sometimes they're simply too bored with the person. Then they'll make them participate again."

Jamez nodded thoughtfully when something important hit him.

"How many times have you participated?" Malfoy smirked at him.

"I knew you'd ask." Malfoy looked mischievous again and Jamez didn't like it. This Malfoy switched his mood faster than a tornado and he never knew where he had him. Perhaps it was just an act to throw him off his balance and in that case Malfoy succeeded even through he hide that fact from Malfoy. He never though he'd get used to this Malfoy, but then again he didn't want to. But perhaps he had to. Perhaps he would have no other choice if he were stuck in here and in a pod with Malfoy on top of that. He sighed.

"Just tell me."

"Alright. Since you asked so nicely Jade; I've only ever participated once. That's because I'm excellent in keeping myself interesting towards the guards. I make it their interest to keep me alive."

Jamez snorted at the obvious bragging from Malfoy's side. He couldn't help his nest retort from coming.

"Oh? And how do you do that? Offering your duties to them as the big whore you are?" he knew that hadn't been the right thing to say once he saw Malfoys face. His mask had slipped and he looked hurt for real.

"You know, that really hurt." Malfoy said in a slow kind of way and Jamez believed him. He admitted he had gone to far with that one.

"Sorry." Malfoy only nodded in acceptance. They both went back to watching the match below in silence. It seemed like the bald guy was winning and the other one loosing. By now the bald guy had pressed the other one down to the floor and was trying to put his wire around the other's neck. After a couple of minutes and after the bald guy had taken some nasty blows to the head Jamez watched the bald one finally slip his wire around the others throat and pull hard. He saw the blood spurting out and he heard the other prisoners obvious excitement and cheers but it felt like they where somewhere far away from him; in another universe or something. Jamez watched the other bleed to death on the floor while the hacks and the prisoners looked on and actually cheered.

"Die you fucker!" and "Not so though now, huh? You fucking fuck!" were heard from the hacks. Jamez couldn't believe the cruelty of it all. At the same time he wasn't as bothered by it as he would have been if he had never met Spike and been half turned, but that didn't mean he liked it. The bald man went to the middle and put the t- shirt on.

"That's it. Finally over!" Jamez nodded. Three of the hacks dragged away the body while the others led away the bald guy. One hack was left. He raised his arms and everyone quieted down.

"Normally this would be the end of the show for tonight… but we're going to have another match." Silence echoed after the announcement. Jamez watched Malfoy for a sign of what's going on but Malfoy looked confused and even a little worried.

"The new match will be between Jamez Bluemoon and Jake Blaccers." Jamez froze. He saw the hacks leading the very same man that he had had a verbal fight with the same day he had arrived at the prison.

He turned to Malfoy who looked distraught.

"Alright. Listen carefully. They're coming for you soon. I've watched enough fights to learn one thing and another about this kind of fights. Don't let him get to close and don't be the defensive one. Be the attacker and try the element of surprise. Jake is very fit and he's a sly one. Even if you think you know where you have him, think again. He's been known for using his head in those games and he's been in a several. If they choose the rope, trip him with it and then break his neck. Whatever you do, never turn your back on him, even if you think he's dead. "

With that the hacks came for him and he was taken down to the first floor. Malfoys urgent whispers were swirling around in his head. I didn't know if Malfoy was speaking the truth and if he did, he didn't know why so. But he knew that the only thing he could really trust for now was his instincts and now he would use his vampiric skills too. But he had to be careful. If the hacks found out he was a half-vampire they'd probably kill him even if he won. He took a deep breath when the two was led away towards the opposite sides of the room. And then the "voting" took place.

It was kill or be killed.

* * *

SPIKE WILL COME BACK INTO THE STORY

emuerz: Sorry for that...

Rasgara: Thanks...

Manny2003: Thank you

shazia Born confused: Spike will come back. thanks

Purple Raveness: thank you... I hope you liked this

Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff: of course, but in return you review, right? Thanks

spastic: I don't like cliffers, they like me ;) Thanks

Ginny M: It's a nordic language. Anyway, thank you

volleypickle16: no, but it did in this chapter, right? Thank you

aloneforevemore: You now know. Was it like anything you ahd in mind?Thank you.

Blackrosebunny: Thank you for reviewing. There's (hopefully) gonna be more humor... if he makes it out of the fight alive that would say..

henriette: yeah it probably is.. but I'm a baaaad person who doesn't follow rules. thanks

HecateDeMort: thanks

HarryPotters-angel: thanks

lonlyheart: thanks


	23. The Death Match

**WHAT LAST FOREVER by Pure Black**

**Chapter 23- The death match**

**Beta: dark catalyst**

Jamez stared at his new found enemy across the room. He could see this Jake guy struggling against the grip his guards had on him. The guard began the ritual and Jamez looked away. He didn't need to see, he could hear. He looked up to the second floor and met Marcus's eyes. Marcus gave him a little smile before he began to shout with all his might and hit the glass. Jamez then knew that the guard had put the rope on the floor. He had the distinct feeling that Marcus thought the rope would be the best tool to win with against Jake. If the rope would be chosen, he hoped that Marcus knew what he was talking about. There was a lot of cheering and he wondered what had happened with the rope in Jake's earlier fights to bring such a reaction from the inmates.

He saw Marcus wrinkle his nose at the next item. Jamez got curious and turned around. All he saw was a plastic bag. He too wrinkled his nose. He couldn't even imagine the struggle that would take place if they chose that tool for this particular fight. However, the inmates didn't seem too excited about that toll either so the room was quite quiet for a moment. Jamez reversed his gaze again and looked up at Malfoy who began to lick the glass with his tongue while looking at him teasingly. Jamez shook his head; trust Marcus to do such a thing during a very serious occasion.

After a few more nervous minutes the "ritual guard" came and stuck a gun in his hands. Jamez stared at it in shock. 'Did he just give me a fucking gun!' He thought. Sure, he had heard the prisoners yell excitedly about something after the rope…but he never would have guessed. How could the guards allow this? They didn't know who they'd shoot. He might as well shoot the guards instead of the Jack bloke. He shook his head and risked a quick glance up at Malfoy. Malfoy however wore a blank face that gave away nothing.

"Ready!" the guard shouted. All the hacks cleared off and only Jake and Jamez were left. He barely had time to react before a bullet went past him, just inches away from his head. Without thinking he threw himself over the sofa and hid behind it. The inmates began to cheer them on and it was a terrible noise. Especially outside the pods. He looked up at Malfoy who immediately pointed out where Jack was. Jamez stole a glance over the edge and was almost shot in the head again. Apparently Jack was familiar with a gun. He seemed like a good marksman. Jamez had no idea of how many bullets there were in the gun but he imagined there was something around eight. He knew that Jack was nearing him from the left, and he also knew that he had to get away from behind the sofa. He looked around quickly and saw a pole a few meters away. He got up on all fours and counted to three before he made a mad dash over to it. The sound of a gun going off echoed even over the noise and he fell forward behind the pole. He got up quickly and pushed himself flat against the pole. His shoulder hurt like a bitch and he knew he had been shot. He pressed his left hand against his right shoulder while holding the gun in his right hand. He looked up at Malfoy again and saw him looking back with an air of indifference. Jamez knew it was just an façade that Malfoy had put up. The Malfoys seemed to be like that. Malfoy again pointed to his right and Jamez took a deep breath before jumping around the pole and pulling the trigger. He missed but just barely. Jake screamed something to him but he couldn't hear what. It was probably some kind of threat.

Jamez looked around for his next shelter and decided to take a sprint across the room, but backwards so he could keep an eye at Jack all the time. He measured the hiding place with his eyes and concentrated hard before he began to run out from his hiding place backwards with a high speed. He was thankful he had had a lot of training in this since he was little when he tried to get away from Dudley and his gang or he would probably have tripped over his own feat. A lot of people did that when they tried to run backwards - that, or they run very slowly. Jamez however had a very good mobility which was natural so he could do most things without any particular practice.

Jack seemed a bit surprised before he took aim. Jamez jumped down on the floor and let his own bullet leave his gun. This time he managed to hit Jack. But it was only in the leg. '_Still_,' he thought. '_That ought to make him less mobile.' _

Jack shouted out in agony and seemed to get extremely pissed off. Jamez scrambled up on his feet again and ran over to a table and pushed it down on the side so he had some shelter there too. He briefly wondered why he was the rabbit running around from hole to hole while Jack was the hunter. It must look very undignified in the others eyes. Hell, it even did in his own. He decided to drop these thoughts and think out some kind of plan. The first one that came in mind was to wait out Jack. Sometime soon he'd run out of bullets if he continued like this and then Jamez could be there to strike, however, at the same time he knew that Jack wasn't stupid and probably had this in mind too. That left him to think out something else.

He swallowed and stood up from behind the table, facing Jack. He wasn't scared and he no longer fancied being the rabbit, he wanted to be the hunter.

"Jack!" he shouted.

"Oh, so you come out now?" the man taunted.

"Yeah, and I've come just for you," he smirked right back. He wasn't entirely sure about what exactly it was that he wanted to accomplish right now, but he knew he needed to stall for some time to think something out. Jack however, wasn't functioning as the death eaters, so didn't let himself get distracted.

Jack put up his gun and Jamez dove down on the ground. Jack's bullet hit one of the pods on the first floor and the glass broke even if it wasn't supposed to. This caused an uproar and the guards had to stop the inmates in the broken pod from escaping. Jamez threw a glance over his shoulder and looked at the chaos before he turned back to Jack. He put up his own gun and fired off. Yet again Jack managed to get out of the way. Jamez cursed loudly and made a quick decision. He might regret it later but it was worth a try. He jumped away from behind and ran over to a stunned Jack. He brought his leg up and kicked Jack's gun away from his hand while he fired of his gun at the same time. Jack had no change of getting away and was hit. Jamez looked at him coldly as Jack's life began to fade away. The other inmates were silent in amazement. They had thought Jack would win. He always had before. They now saw Jamez in a whole new light and he earned some kind of respect among the inmates. The guards looked stunned as well. When Jack was finally dead Jamez walked slowly over to the middle of the room and picked up the t-shirt and put it on. The inmates woke up and began to cheer on. The guards went over to fetch him. He flinched when they touched his shoulder. One of the guards looked it over and said something to the others. He was led away but they didn't take them to his pod. He didn't really care where they took him because the pain was just now beginning to catch up to him. He hadn't felt much of the pain earlier because he had lived on his adrenaline and his will to survive.

He was led out of the X899 section and through a whole new corridor he hadn't seen before. With a few more twist and turns they pushed him into a clinic looking room. He felt his hairs stand up on his back when he looked around. He thought of a documentary he'd seen on the discovery channel over at the Dursleys one time. The one about the Second World War and what the Nazi doctors did to children. All their experiments. He looked around now in the room and saw many similarities. Disgusting looking body parts in jars on shelves and the metallic instruments everywhere. What horrified him most was all the pictures on the walls. It was of inmates and they were in surgery and they showed great scars or dead body parts. It was simply disgusting. He took a deep breath and was about to run out when the door opened behind him and then slammed. Two doctors had just entered the room. One of them looked the door and he then knew there was no way out.


	24. Deadly Night

**

* * *

**

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 24**

_**BETA: D.A. Woods**_

www.livejournal. com / draycious :NEWS, REVIEWS, STORY facts.. etc

* * *

The doctors neared him and he felt a bit panicked, as he should, due to the circumstance but he forced himself to calm down. He had to keep a cool head if he wanted to get out of this with all his body parts intact. 

"What the fuck do you want" he spat out and hoped it did not sound as pathetic to them as it did to him.

The doctors took his arms and made him lay down on the bed.

"We have been told you were shot. We need to treat that wound," one of the doctors explained but Jamez was still suspicious.

"What's up with all those fucked up pictures" he asked. The doctors shared an amused look over his head while one of them began to clean his wound.

"That is the work of some prisoners in here. Some of them are particularly found of removing body parts from those they don't like. In some cases we are not able to reattach them," While those doctors actually explained things they were still not overly friendly, but they were better than the guards.

"Give him a sedative," one of the doctors said, "for the pain, and we need to make him sleep, what kind of method should we use?" The doctors began to talk "doctors languages" in form of medical terms and Latin, which Jamez didn't understand. What he did react on however was the words "put to sleep".

"Woah" he yelled all the doctors turned to hi, "I will not, I repeat, I will **not **be put to sleep of any kind what so ever! Just give me something for the pain and I'll be fine!"

"Oh, so you are one of the tough one's eh?" the doctor said and Jamez glared. He wasn't trying to play tough; he simply didn't trust those doctors and he wouldn't risk being one of their experiments just because he let them put him to sleep.

"He should be, he was the one that 'did' Jake after all, and we have had enough dead bodies in here that's been Jakes handiwork," the other doctor said.

"True," the doctor shrugged "All right, we will give you something for the pain. I hope you're as tough as you think you are, kid" he continued. Jamez snorted as they prepared for his operation. Now when he thought about it; it actually hurt a lot but he had been too preoccupied to feel it earlier. When the doctors began into his flesh in search for the bullet a couple of minutes later, he stared at the wall stubbornly. He did _not _what to know what it looked like. The doctors found their treasure and took it out and sew him up.

"There," the doctor said.

"Thanks," he muttered. The doctors looked at him searchingly.

"You're not like the other beasts in here," one of them remarked. Jamez shook his head.

"No I am not, but in some cases I am more unpredictable than them," he said and thought about his magic. The doctors however thought he meant something else.

"Yes you are, and I heard you are getting along with Malfoy, that in itself is a mystery. But then again he is unlike the others too."

Jamez shrugged. _Malfoy isn't like anyone_, he thought. The doctors put two guards to escort him back to X899. Malfoy met up with him when he entered.

"Where have you been" he asked in a cool voice as the guards left him on his own.

"Surgery," he replied lightly with a shrug.

"Let me see," Marcus said and removed his shirt to see. It wasn't much, only a well-covered wound. Malfoy frowned.

"Doesn't seem to hurt that bad," he said cynically and Jamez scowled. He suspected that if Malfoy had been shot he would hear it every wake minute for years forward. Not only him, the whole world would have to hear it. In some ways Marcus was alike _Draco _Malfoy. Both were whiny, spoiled brats. At the same time Marcus was more dangerous, more _deadly _than any other Malfoy

"Come on you stupid shit. Let's go back to bed," Marcus said and Jamez wondered over the sudden attitude. It was still in the middle of the night and only Marcus had been let out of his,_ their_, pod. He followed Marcus silently. When he thought about it he actually _were_ tired. When they were both inside the pod the door locked. Jamez was not particularly found of being locked inside a room but he supposed he was kind of used to it since his 'cupboard days.'

He got ready for the night by washing his face with cold water. He knew he could take a shower in the morning and he didn't stink so he didn't need to do anything more than a face wash. He stiffened when he felt Marcus press up against his back and sneak his arms around him. The blond lay his had down his shoulder but made sure not so touch his wound.

"What are you doing," he asked stiffly. He never seemed to get used to Malfoy's touches since they always came when he least expected it.

"Nothing, I am just happy you are alive that's all," he said. Jamez nodded a little.

"Well I suppose I am better than some of the others in here," he said. Marcus turned him around and looked at him with his head tilted on the side.

"Oh but _that's_ not it," he said and brushed a strand of his hair away, "It is just that I really want a piece of your ass," he said. Jamez glared and broke free. Marcus always had to destroy some of their friendly moments by saying something sex implied.

"Oh come on Jamez," Marcus said and followed him, "Give me a hug" he asked and looked at him in such an adorable way that Jamez couldn't stay angry anymore and even less ignore the request. He gave Marcus a hug and before he could react Marcus had given him a peak on the lips too.

"Marcus," he sighed tiredly. "What am I supposed to do with you" he asked as he drew away.

"Fuck me" Marcus replied quickly and Jamez shook his head.

"There is just no use trying with you," he muttered as he climbed up to his bed. He couldn't hear Marcus's reply and he was pretty sure he didn't want to either. If he knew Marcus right he would have said something down the line of 'You don't need to _try_ with me, I'm willing.'

---

The next morning several things happened. For one Marcus and Jamez heard that a new prisoner had arrived and Marcus wasn't very happy to hear who it was.

"I can't fucking believe it" Marcus raged. His father had arrived to Unit B and the rumors said that he had been sentenced 28 years for working together with Marcus.

"You never said what you were framed for Marcus," Jamez said calmly. Marcus turned at him with his eyes ablaze as they always were when they talked about his 'deed'.

"Murder, Jade" he spat. "Fucking murder! And how the fuck did they frame my father" he yelled. They were inside their pod and it was sound proof so they could talk undisturbed. Marcus shook his head to clear it.

"I need to get him in here Jade, I must have him transfer to X899," he said. Jamez did not bother to complain at the name Marcus insisted to call him since he was so worked up. He had never seen Marcus react so strongly to something but then again he hadn't known him for long either. Marcus went over to the door and wrenched it open. Jamez jumped up on his feet.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"I need to speak to the guards, I need to have my father here with us," he said determined. Marcus stormed away and Jamez sighed and followed. He wondered why he always went after Marcus like a lovesick puppy. Somehow it felt right.

He stopped and observed Marcus's conversation with the guard from a safe distance across the room. He had a feeling that Marcus didn't want to have him near during this 'talk'. Jamez watched how the guard began to look smug and seemed to agree to something. After that Marcus was led away by the guard. Jamez was incredible curious on what they were doing but he decided it was underneath his dignity to stand where he was and simply wait for them to come back. He had better things to do. He approached a group of people sitting at a table playing card with all the confidence he could muster. He drew out a chair and sat down uninvited.

"Hello boys," he said pleasantly. They nodded their greeting to him and looked uncomfortable.

"I am sure you have heard what I am in for. While I have done many thing in my life that particular murder wasn't my deed," he said and looked around at the many faces. They didn't look to sympathetic.

"I want to know who framed me and I will use every way possible," he said in a way he hoped sounded sincere. Apparently it did because they all sobered up even more.

"I know at least one of you have heard _something_," he said "And you better speak now or when I find out about the fact that you had the chance and didn't speak in the future, I can't promise I won't get _angry_."

"Err, I heard that some high positioned guy from a Ministry ordered the murder," one of them said in a low voice.

"Tell me about it," he said interested.

"I heard something else," another guy with beard said. Jamez urged him to go on with his hand.

"An enemy to you ordered the murder to get you out of the way. I heard something about it being 'political'."

Jamez frowned. Political? They must mean the war between the dark and light wizards. And enemy? As far as he was concerned every dark wizard was his enemy but then again it was a high ranked person. Malfoy or Voldemort himself? And did his framing have any connection to Marcus and his father's framing? They were all wizards and they were all framed for murder. Was it just a coincidence?

"Anything else" he asked, they shook their heads. "Thank you gentlemen," he said and walked away. His mind was overcome with questions so he didn't even know where to begin.

He turned around when he heard a fight break out. He watched the fight continue with boredom. Oh, someone was seriously hurt. Who cares? He continued to walk over to an empty armchair and sat down. He didn't know for how long he sat there until Marcus popped up in front of his eyes. Jamez looked him over.

"What the hell happened to you" he asked. Marcus's clothes was wrinkly and thorn in some places.

"I did what I had to do;" Marcus said and didn't actually answer the question. If Jamez wasn't wrong Marcus actually looked a bit ashamed. Jamez stood up and dragged Marcus back to their pod. He closed the door and shoved Marcus down on the bed.

"Speak," he demanded. Marcus glared at him.

"Since when did you get all bossy" he spat.

"Since now" He crossed his arms and waited.

"I had to bribe the guard. So I gave him money in exchange for my father," he said.

"But that wasn't enough, was it" Jamez asked knowingly. He had seen that look before. Only, it had been worse for him.

"Yes he did. I can see you know," Marcus said dejectedly.

"He fucked you, raped you." He said darkly.

"Yes, but I wouldn't call it rape. He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't asked him for a favour. I knew what I had to do. In some ways the hacks are fucking worse than us prisoners. They're fucking hypocrites. At least we don't pretend to be better than everyone else," Marcus spat bitterly.

"Even so he shouldn't have, it is fucking blackmail!" he replied heatedly "I will kill that bastard" he spat and Marcus looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I hate rapists," he responded.

"Oh," said Marcus. He understood.

"You too huh?" he asked.

"Yes but fuck it, it didn't hurt me more than physically. I just want to kill him for my own satisfaction," he said.

"Me too Jade, me too" Marcus said with that special fierce glint lit in his eyes. Jamez nodded.

"Well, is your father going to be transferred?" Marcus adopted his familiar smug look.

"Damn right he is!"

"At least it wasn't all for nothing then. Come on, let's get cleaned," he said and together they went to shower. In there Jamez experienced that Marcus hadn't lied about him not being anything more than physically hurt because he tried to seduce Jamez at once.

Probably the whole prison could hear Jamez scream about **'Get your fucking hands off my fucking dick you asshole'. **

What they couldn't hear was Marcus's response. '_You can put your dick in my asshole anytime you want, Jade._'

* * *


	25. Trent

* * *

WHAT LAST FOREVER

25

BETA: Fallen da Woods

* * *

The next day Jamez and Marcus hung around in the common room doing nothing much. They were both waiting for Marcus's father to show up. According to one of the guards there would be a several people transferred to unit X and there would also be a several people skipped out of unit X for some reason unknown.

"Just so you know it Jade, I won't give anyone a piece of my ass again just so I can have _you_ here in X, if you end up in Unit B you are on your own", Marcus said. Jamez rolled his eyes. He knew that Marcus was not serious and even if he were it would not bother him. Marcus was a Slytherin. He only did things that would give him something in return. He also suspected that Marcus tried to give him a point, telling him to behave or else he would be throw out of "the heaven" as the other inmates called unit X.

"You know, maybe we will get out of here one day", Marcus continued to babble but Jamez wasn't listening.

He thought about Marcus's father. He had learned only this morning that his name was Trent, not an ordinary wizards name but he couldn't really care less. Those Malfoy's did seem slightly orthodox through, so he didn't mind. What he _did _care about was the fact that Trent was Lucius's Malfoy's brother. Even through they might not have a regular contact with each other it could still mean trouble for him. If Trent was anything like Lucius he feared that he might have to fight for his life. He didn't know all that much about those US's Malfoy's.

"Hey! Are you even listening" Marcus's affronted voice drifted through his clouded thoughts. He blinked slightly.

"Uh, sure", he said not very convincing.

"No you are not!" Marcus snarled angrily "You have no clue about what I have told you so far!" he said accusingly.

"It was probably something about your hair, you are so vain", Jamez muttered under his breath.

"_Excuse _me?" Jamez looked up.

"Oh, it was nothing. So did you say anything of importance" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I did not. But that's not the point, the point is that it _could _have been. What were you thinking anyway" Marcus finished in a curious voice. Jamez rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much to be honest. I was however having some stray thoughts about your father. I do not know much about him. Care to tell me anything that I ought to know before I meet him" he said. Marcus nodded.

"He likes taking long baths, he absolutely detest greasy hair and he does not eat any meat or milk products."

"Is he a vegetarian" Jamez asked surprised. He had thought only muggles were veggies.

"In a way I guess, but it is not because of the animals. He just does not like taste meat, nor the smell of it. He also thinks it is healthier not to eat it", Marcus answered. He leaned back.

"He also recently divorced my mother. They hate each other."

"Eh…" Jamez said. Marcus said it in a totally careless voice. He would have through he'd be upset. He would have if it had been his parents.

"You don't mind" he asked.

"Not really no" he said, "Their relationship, _my _relationship to my mother has, but mildly, its been rather frosty the last two years" he confessed.

"Why? I mean, something must have happened" Jamez asked curiously. He knew that his curiousness showed in his eyes but he didn't care. He was not a sensational person, he did not care much for gossip but occasionally he did become curious about things. If he were to be honest with himself he would have to confess that he was a pretty curious creature. Marcus gave a great sigh. Jamez noticed that his features changed to annoyed. Whatever he was thinking about it mustn't be pleasant.

"So…" Jamez said to get the conversation going.

"So. I told you that my mother and I do not get along anymore. She is such a fucking hypocrite!" Jamez said nothing and let Marcus speak what was on his mind.

"I guess I can tell you what happened since we will be stuck with each other for a while" he said wryly and smothered his black t-shirt with the red X on, "I am not going to tell you the whole story, only fragments from it and I do not really care whether you understand or not" he stated.

"Alright," Jamez said and nodded when Marcus waited for an answer.

"I came home one night and was drunk out of my mind, not only that but I had also taken heroine. Now, this is not such an good combination and before you ask, no that was not the first time I had ever taken heroine. It isn't for new beginners. To make matters worse I also had a guy with me, equally drunk. My mother heard us and came to my room, discovering that I was not only bi sexual but also on the verge of unconsciousness. So she freaks out. She threw both me and that guy out. I actually do not remember this but I have talked to people that my mother talked to and this is the picture I have gotten. I don't know what happened after she threw me out. I suppose I fell asleep outside because I woke up on a sidewalk. My father was not home at the time but when he found out he was not very happy with my mother. Father took me back in and in turn he threw my mother out. I don't know what happened but one week later she was back living with us even though we have never had the same relation as before since then. I was sent of to a rehab and one month after that I was shipped off to this place."

They sat in silence. Only the other inmates talked around them.

"I don't know what to say" Jamez said at last.

"You don't have to say anything," Marcus replied. "It does not matter anymore."

"If you say so, hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did but go ahead," Marcus said with a smirk. Jamez rolled his eyes. Marcus could be quite frustrating sometimes.

"Exactly what _is_ Heroine? And how do you take it? I keep confusing it with all the other drugs."

"Well…" he said and dragged on it "From the beginning it is a brown crystal substance but usually it is pure and if it is clean it is crystal white. And, um, you snort it you know. It is one of the worst addictive drugs there is. I did not buy my smack from the streets, I had other contacts. I have money, it was no big deal. I started with small doses, which is usually between 2 or 5-10 mg. After a while that was not enough for me so I started to move up. My break through came one evening when I was high again. For some reason, do not ask me why, I thought the high I had was not enough so I took more. I took over 20mg."

If Marcus waited for an reaction he didn't get it. Jamez had no idea what he was talking about. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Over 20mg is deadly, I took and OD, you know, Over dose?"

"Oh…" Jamez said stupidly "What happened next? You obviously survived."

"No Potter, I am a dead corpse sitting here on my arse talking to you because I've got nothing better to do" Marcus said scathingly in a remarkable resemblance as Draco. Jamez blinked.

"Um, OK."

"What happened next… I don't know, I don't remember. No one really does. I guess someone brought me to a hospital, a muggle one. I was unconscious for some time. I woke up a couple of days later, feeling like shit and my father was sitting next by. He told me that I had to get clean yada, yada. Eventually I did, not because I wanted to, but because I wanted to make my father happy."

"How did you survive through the withdrawals? They must have been pretty horrible" he asked and Marcus winced.

"Believe me, they were. It is something I usually don't like thinking about because it was a horrible time. They put me on Subutex and I was messed up in everyway possible. But it was necessary to stay alive really."

"Alright. I understand that."

"Have you ever tried drugs Jade" Marcus asked him and looked at him searchingly.

"Yeah, once" he confessed, "I worked at a club and I was often in contact with them. I took LSD. I won't do _that _again" he said and grimaced. He remembered the day after, an horrible experience! Marcus nodded. They were startled when an alarm of a sort went off. It was signalizing that a new prisoner was in his way. Marcus jumped up and actually looked pretty excited.

"That would be my father! Now, _come on_" he said walked towards the gates which was between them and Unit B. Well, to be honest there was a corridor of some sort between them too. Jamez felt a little uncertain and trailed three steps behind Marcus. Also the other inmates had turned their attention towards the gates. They always became excited when they had a new arrival. Since they liked to bully people they loved the new ones. They were always potential to fuck with. Jamez himself hadn't been one of them, he had been strong and he had stood up for himself.

Jamez stopped a bit away from the gate, as did everyone else. He was not prepared for the sight that met him and he gasped out loud. The other inmates were all indifferent and began to bully the new one at once, shouting things at Trent and tried to push him around. They were all unprepared for Trent's response.

Trent drew back his fist quick as a weasel and struck out at the nearest person. The person fell down, out cold at once.

"Stay the fuck away you stupid fucks or I'll fucking break you apart" Trent spat out. The other inmates backed away but they still glared.

"What the fuck are you looking at you fucking retards? Get the fuck out of my face" Trent continued and to Jamez's amazement the inmates actually did as they were told.

"Nice going father," Marcus drawled.

"No one fucks with a Malfoy. Now, who the fuck is that" Trent asked and pointed to a gaping Jamez. This Malfoy was not at all what Jamez had expected.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

_**Chapter 26**_

**BETA:** Hannah  
**INFO/TRIVIA/ME:** www. livejournal. com / users/ draycious

* * *

Jamez met the green-blue eyes which belonged to Trent Malfoy. He couldn't come up with something to say so he just stood there, staring like some moron. Marcus noticed his dilemma and rolled his eyes in a way that only he could.

"This is James…Jade, I'm sure you've heard of him by now," he said.

"Yeah? Is your_ friend_ capable in the art of speech?" Trent asked critically. Great, Jamez thought. Now he was stuck with a Malfoy who possessed Snape's personality. Did the misery never end?

"Usually he is. Right now it seems like it is stuck somewhere down his throat though," Marcus said with amusement. That brought Jamez back to reality.

"Shut the hell up Marcus!" he said with a glare. He turned to Trent and said: "It is a pleasure meeting you although you were not at all what I expected, then again I don't know you yet," he said calmly. He did not reach out his hand because he vividly remembered Marcus saying something about how you really shouldn't touch Trent unless he initiated it first. Jamez respected that because he himself didn't like being touched, he was more used to it since he entered the wizarding society, but he wasn't quite there yet. He was still disturbed by it sometimes.

"Malfoy!" a guard shouted and Jamez had the time to take a thorough look at Trent. He wasn't the typical Malfoy by looks, in fact he looked the very opposite. While his hair was still quite long it had a feeling of 'just shagged' by looks of things he was also much younger than Lucius and he must have been a teenager when he got Marcus. The most amazing thing with Trent was that he had black hair, not blonde. It was quite stunning to look at him. He looked very dramatic, and yet he had a boyish charm. He didn't much look like a Malfoy, but yet there were some traces in the facial lines and there was something else about the man that Jamez couldn't quite explain. Perhaps it was the way he held himself, with a certain amount of self-assurance and even arrogance.

"What?" Trent spat out and turned to face the guard.

"Come on now, I will show you to your new 'home';" the guards said and Trent snorted.

"Home indeed," he said to his son Marcus and rolled his eyes. Jamez identified that gesture immediately as something Marcus had copied down perfectly. What was it with all the Malfoy children copying their dads? Was it something genetic? Jamez shook his head. Malfoys are weird, he decided.

-----------------------

Together with Marcus he followed Trent and the guard to Trent's pod. It wasn't far away from theirs, and with some good will you might even have a view into their room, just a small area but a view all the same. The guard dropped them off and let Trent get familiar with his new cell by his own means.

"So how did you manage to get me here you little slut?" Trent asked Marcus once the guard was out of hearing range. Jamez became pretty shocked at that statement. He had gotten the distinct feeling that the two Malfoys were pretty close. Had he been mistaken that badly? Then why else would Trent call his son a slut? It didn't even look like Trent was joking when he said it. He glanced over at Marcus's face and saw he was unfazed. He looked quite nonchalant. Perhaps he was masking his hurt?

"Don't you know already?" Marcus drawled. Trent only raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I let a guard fuck me… and since I am the delicious being that I am, I managed to get the guard to obey my request of getting you in here. It is so much easier plotting our escape when you're here." Trent let a small smile show as he began to examine his new bed, and with everything that went with it.

"Is that so? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" he asked with a smirk. Jamez didn't understand anything at all.

"Just a little bit," Marcus murmured.

"What are you talking about!" Jamez demanded to know. He needed to know. How the hell was he supposed to relate to those two if they continued talking above his head?

"You haven't told him, have you Marcus?" Trent asked and looked at his son who looked out the window.

"Tell me what Marcus?" When Marcus didn't answer but chose to ignore him instead Jamez turned to Trent. "Tell me!" he said and began to get angry.

"You're no fun sweetheart, look at you, you're getting all worked up. Fuck this, I better fucking tell you before you pop it," Trent said and patted the bed as he sat down. He clearly wanted Jamez to join him. With a slight hesitation he sat down. He didn't really expect Trent to do something to him, but he couldn't be sure of that yet.

"Well?" he said when he sat down.

"Impatient as well? I sort of like that," Trent said in a flirtatious voice and Jamez tried to stand up and storm away. God he was tired of flirting! He didn't count on Trent and that was his mistake. Before he could storm away Trent had quickly grabbed his around the middle and pulled him back. As a result Jamez lost his balance and fell down in Trent's lap. So there he was, caught in Trent's strong arms. Was it possible for someone to be that strong?

"Let go of me!" he hissed up in Trent's amused face. Marcus was standing impassive at the window. Trent pretended to think over the request.

"Hmm, Let's see…no," he said down in his face so Jamez could feel his hot breath. With a huge emotion filled sigh that came from the very bottom of his soul he gave up.

"There is no fucking use arguing with Malfoys," he said sourly and Trent laughed.

"That is correct my delicious friend. Now, about my son… Didn't he tell you about the one time when I came into his bedroom and he was all tied up in leather straps and dangling above the bed, dressed in his bare skin?" Trent looked into Jamez wide eyes and laughed again. "I guess not, huh? Well, he did. He dangled… He wasn't alone as you can understand. Next to him there was a fully erect… man equipped with whips and… Cream was it?"

First now Marcus decided to join the conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was LUBE not fucking CREAM!" he yelled and Jamez realised that father and son had had this conversation many times before. Apparently it greatly amused Trent who seemed to love teasing people, even family.

"Whatever you say son," Trent said in a sceptical voice that even made Jamez want to throttle him. How did the man manage to pull that enervating voice off? He could see Marcus was fighting with himself as he turned back to the window again. He too would probably like to kill his father even if the man quite obviously was Marcus's idol.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, and you can imagine what those two were up to, can't you?" Trent asked and wriggled his eyebrows, making Jamez blush like a virgin.

"I'd rather not think about it," Jamez whispered. "In fact, I'd rather not hear about it either," he added to Trent's amusement.

"Aw, it was just starting to become good! Oh well, I won't tell you how both of them failed to notice me in the room, neither will I tell you how the other man slammed into my son's ass, that deviously thick cock driving in and out of Marcus until he reached completion or how-"

"FATHER!" Marcus screeched, putting an end to Trent's description and for that Jamez was very grateful. He was almost, only almost, becoming hard. Not that he was gay or anything of course, he quickly thought.

_Yeah right, keep telling yourself you didn't enjoy hearing about that, _a voice said in his head.

_Shut up_, he sneered at himself in his mind. _Great, I'm losing it. _

"My point was that my son likes BD/SM, and I bet he liked getting rough with that guard," Trent finished, raising his voice in order to be heard over Marcus's voice.

"That was a one timer! I was just experimenting!" Marcus defended himself at once.

"Keep telling yourself that," Trent murmured so only Jamez heard. "He enjoyed it," Trent continued to say and gave Jamez a wink and a charming smile.

"FATHER! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HIM?" Marcus bellowed, and a couple of inmates passing by the pod stopped to watch the show. Marcus strode over and angrily wrenched the door open. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO? FUCK OFF OR I'LL KICK YOUR NUTS IN!" he bellowed in all his might and Trent doubled over in laugher.

"You're all insane," Jamez whispered astonished.

**LATER**

Jamez had no idea how the argument between Marcus and Trent ended, because at a point when Trent had laughed very hard he took the opportunity to slip out the door and hide. He did not have a problem with being alone in X899, because he had killed one of the most feared inmates, and no one dared to touch him now. With that said he chose to go and sit down in one of the many sofas they had there. He watched TV with the other inmates. On screen there was some dull documentary about animals, they never showed 'normal' TV in prisons, but it was better than nothing and it made time pass. Come to think of it gorillas could be pretty fascinating, when they came in human form that is. Draco Malfoy would know all about _that,_ what with Crabbe and Goyle.

He sighed and the closest inmate inched away from him slightly while he glared. What did they think he'd do? It was bothersome to see them act like that, they were the tough guys for Christs sake! He was also becoming slightly irritated because he needed to feed soon. Being part vampire had it's benefits, but it also had its downs. He seriously doubted he could feed on just anyone, without killing that someone. He couldn't leave any witnesses behind. It would be a further issue. His stomach clenched in warning. Not too far off, he decided.

He saw Trent wave at him from the second floor. Marcus was no where to be seen, so perhaps their fight was over for now. Anyhow he decided to go and find out.

"What's up?" he asked once he was close enough to Trent.

"Depends on what you're asking about. If it's about my disgrace of a son he is taking a shower, he has always been a vain fuck. Was that what you wanted to know?"

Jamez nodded silently. Trent's eyes racked over his body, but they didn't do it in lust or appreciation. It simply seemed like a check up to him. Maybe Trent found what he was looking for because he nodded slightly to himself. Before Jamez could ask him about the odd situation he spoke.

"Come on Jamez, it's time we had a little talk," he said. Jamez wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but with a great deal of apprehension he followed Trent back to the pod. Trent held the door open so Jamez entered first. He almost jumped when the door closed with a snap. Trent leaned against the door but made no further movements to enter the pod.

"Alright, spill," Trent finally said after being silent for a while. Jamez looked up with surprise. He had previously been staring at the white floor.

"Spill what exactly?" he asked incredulously. Trent gave him a wry little smile and what he said next surprised Jamez into almost having a heart attack.

"How did you become part vampire?" Jamez stared at Trent. What the fuck… he thought incredulous.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

**WHAT LAST FOREVER**

_**-CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN-**_

**BETA:** Green eyes

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

**NOTE:** I need Betas, if you're interested -email me.

* * *

Harry looked away from Trent and tried to come up with some sort of excuse, or at least say something in his defense.. He had to deny the fact, he couldn't very well tell Trent about his vampire traits. Yet he knew somehow that Trent wouldn't let this go easily. 

"I don't know what you think you have discovered about me Mr. Malfoy, but I can assure you you're incorrect in your assumption." he finally said and looked Trent straight in the eyes. He made sure to occlude his mind in case Trent tried to read his mind. It wouldn't do to have a Malfoy inside his head, Voldemort was more than enough already.

"Bullshit," Trent said immediately and met his eyes defiantly. Jamez got the feeling Trent wouldn't back down. He decided to change tactics.

"What makes you say I'm a vampire? As far as I know I haven't tried to drink your blood," he said and sunk down in a chair nearby. His eyes scanned the room and made sure no other inmates was near enough to overhear their conversation. They weren't so he decided to stay seated. He tried to act indifferent to the accusations, if you could call it that. A simple statement would probably be more accurate, but Jamez didn't care about petty words.

"You have all the traits, all the signs are there. I can sense those sort of things. You're not the only one that's magical, you would do well to remember that Jamez." Trent said in a low voice. Jamez couldn't decide if Trent was someone he needed to look out for, or accept as an ally. Trent seemed to have many different personalities and none very easy to discover. The man had just as many masks as Snape. Those were not easily penetrated, and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to get to know Trent. Then again the man could prove to be important to him in the future. He needed to get out of this jail as soon as possible. He understood by now that something very fishy was going on, and this jail wasn't a normal one. Someone was out to get him, and apparently, the Malfoy's as well. For all he knew this could be some sick experiment, to see how he would cope being locked up with criminals. Maybe all this was nothing more than a test, to see if he was strong enough to be the savior of the wizarding world. Maybe there were hidden cameras all around this place, and perhaps people, his friends even, were watching his progress in here. What was that room he had been taken to earlier? What did those pictures symbolize, what did it all mean? He had so many questions, and so few answers. Maybe, just maybe, Trent was one step of the way to discover and reveal all those answers. Trent seemed like a smart person. From what Marcus had told him, Trent could be slightly orthodox in his way of dealing with things, yet that might be exactly what he needed.

"I know I'm not the only one," he said and occupied himself with trying to detach a piece of his hair which was stuck to his necklace. "The question still remains Trent, why do you say I'm a vampire? You have no proof what so ever."

Trent laughed and shook his head. "I never said I had any proof, I am not out to get you if that's what you think. I am merely informing you that I know." Trent paused and he too looked around the room over his shoulder. The inmates closest to them were playing cards, and by appearance they did not pay attention to them. Yet that didn't matter since they were out of hearing range anyway. It was easy to be paranoid in jail. You never knew who might be watching or listening in on you. There was little space in jail, and it was almost impossible to not being close to somebody else at all times. Even when you were asleep, you were near the other inmate sharing your pod. "Does Marcus know?" he asked. Jamez shook his head.

"He doesn't know anything, since there is nothing worth knowing." he said stubbornly and Trent sighed. He was getting fed up with the bullshitting.

"Look Jamez, I have told you already," he said forcefully and leaned forward so it was impossible for him to avoid Trent's eyes. "I am not out to get you. I do not have anything against you, and I hope you have nothing against me. Now when the air is cleaned, I would like to know when you last fed, you don't look too good in my eyes. I can recognize the signs. Your hands are shaking, your skin is pale and you look nauseous." Trent said and Jamez quickly hid his hands in his sleeves self-consciously even if the motion itself was unconscious. Trent raised his eyebrows. Jamez decided to give up. If the guards really were muggles then what did he have to loose?

"Fine. Yes I am part vampire. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he snarled. He was in a crappy mood, and his hunger didn't help matters. Trent simply nodded in acceptance. He didn't look smug over the answer like Jamez had expected. Every Malfoy looked smug whenever they got something out of him, even Marcus. _Figures this Malfoy is different from all the others, _he thought sourly.

"I can be your donator if you want. I can imagine it being hard to find someone else in here," Trent said in a plain voice, his facial features giving nothing away of what he was thinking. "Unless I am wrong you're not the type which kills his victims, and even if you were that would be inconvenient in here. I can only imagine what would happen to all of us if bodies suddenly began to litter around the place with two puncture holes in their necks."

Was there a trace of humor in Trent's voice? Jamez wasn't sure, but he liked to think there was. Humor was important in a person. It separated the psychopaths from the healthy ones. He also needed to think about if he should accept Trent as his donor. He knew what his body needed, it needed blood quickly. He could also see the sense in what Trent had said. He couldn't kill anyone nor could he find a donor among the other inmates. He was close to no one other than Marcus, and he wasn't sure if he should tell Marcus about his little… problem. Marcus would use it against him in some way or another, even if he was an ally in here. Marcus wasn't out to hurt him, he knew that, but Marcus could be very persistent and persuasive if he wanted something, and he could use this information in advantage if he ever needed to blackmail him. Jamez could clearly see Marcus threatening to reveal his secret to the guards if he did not sleep with him. He'd rather not go through with that scenario. At the moment Trent's offer seemed rather appealing, yet he wasn't sure about it, something seemed off. It was too easy. Or maybe he was simply reading into things. He decided to find out.

"What is in it for you, what do you gain?" he asked slowly and Trent nodded appreciatively.

"You ask the right questions, I like that," he said approvingly. "What's in it for me…?" Trent repeated and contemplated to himself. It seemed to Jamez like Trent was going to say several things, but then thought the better off it, so he waited. "The more I think about it, I can't see what's in it for me other than the fact that I'll gain your trust. That's all I want for the moment." He finally said and Jamez could see that was the truth and the whole reason behind it.

"Why would you like to have my trust?" he asked curiously. Trent smiled at that question.

"For the same reasons you want mine," he said and surprised Jamez. He had not known Trent knew he would like to be his ally. "I want out of here, and so do you. It would be easier for us to accomplish that if we worked together, hence, we need to trust each other, correct?" Trent asked and Jamez nodded.

"Yes, and I can see how my feeding sessions would help us on the way. It is an intimate act, and it does require a lot of trust out of both partners. You need to trust me too stop drinking when it's time, and I need to trust you to keep my secret."

"Indeed. It goes two ways;" Trent agreed. He suddenly narrowed his eyes when he looked directly at him. "Do we have a deal?" he asked sharply and Jamez was surprised. Trent really was a man with many sides, and with mood changes like few others he had met. He could see where Marcus got it from, even if he was more extreme. Perhaps it would dim with age. He mentally shook himself and concentrated on the question. He quickly reviewed what he had thought and heard so far, and decided that it would benefit his cause if he accepted the offer.

"Alright. We have a deal." he said. He didn't reach out his hand, because he kept the 'no physical contact with Trent unless he offers first' motto to heart. Trent seemed to think otherwise and offered his hand. It took him a moment to comprehend the action, but he quickly grabbed Trent's hand and shook it once he was able to move. Trent's handshake was firm and his hand wasn't big yet not small.. The hand was warm, but not noticeably so, and his fingers were long, sensual and quite slim, almost bony, but not in a bad way. He didn't know why he noticed, but he did.

"I don't think we should tell my son about this just yet." Trent warned him and alarms went off in Jamez head.

"Why not?" he said immediately and went through the different possibilities why Trent would like to keep this arrangement secret. If it was important to Trent to keep it secret, it must mean there was something else going on which he himself didn't see nor understand just yet. Trent rolled his eyes at him as if he knew what his paranoid mind was thinking.

"Because," he said with heavy pronouncement. "If we were to tell my son it would be spread out like a wild fire within the hour. Don't get me wrong, I love my son and I trust him but when it comes to you his judgment is slightly clouded. I can see how he would think this feeding would be something of a sexual nature, which it is not." Trent said and Jamez silently agreed. "I could sense straight away that my son is fascinated by your persona. He will not give up on you just yet you know," Trent said with a slight smile. There was defiantly humor in his voice this time around and Jamez found himself smiling too. This Malfoy didn't seem half bad to him. Then it hit him.

"You've danced around my question Trent, how did you know I was a vampire?" Trent sighed heavily and gave him a half hearted glare before he sunk down deep into the chair he sat in and said a bit reluctantly: "If you must know I was once together with a half vampire, so I am familiar with the traits they, _you_, carry even if they may be almost nonexistent for others. I am also familiar with the procedure of feeding." Jamez was once again surprised, but he knew Trent wasn't lying. He didn't know how he exactly he knew, it was just a feeling he had. His instincts had never had him fooled before, so he decided to trust them and let the issue go. They spent the rest of their time alone in a comfortable silence. It was broken once Marcus arrived, but Jamez didn't feel disturbed by that. They decided to play cards, and as it turned out he was a given loser each time, that or the Malfoy's cheated. He didn't know which one, but he wouldn't put it past them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later they walked to the dinner hall together. They found themselves a table after picking up their share of food. The prison food wasn't the greatest, but at least it was food. Jamez wasn't feeling hungry for human food, but his bloodlust increased by tenfold. He saw Trent sneaking glanced over at him every now and then, but Marcus was too occupied talking to notice his fathers' silent interaction with him.

"I can't believe they think we'll actually eat this!" Marcus exclaimed in an outraged voice and toyed around with some mashed potatoes on his plate. He glared at it but ate it anyway. He didn't have much of a choice if he didn't want to walk around hungry. Trent didn't look to enthusiastic about the aspect of eating the food either, but he didn't utter one word about it. He left that up to Marcus and he did a remarkable job at it too. He even gave Jamez a headache. Jamez didn't eat the food; he just stared at it sullenly and wished he was somewhere else in the world. When Marcus finally noticed that he spoke.

"Hey Jade, are you going to eat that?" He asked. When Jamez shook his head Marcus shrugged and reached out over the table and grabbed his plate. With a happy squeal he began to eat Jamez 's portion.

"I thought you said you didn't like it," Trent said to his son and gave him a disapproving look when Marcus spoke with food in his mouth.

"I don't," he said with matter of fact. "But I **am** hungry," he added and Trent snorted.

"No shit," Trent murmured and took a sip of his milk. He looked pained to do so and Jamez could imagine Trent was the type who usually drank beer. Jamez finally had enough of the smell of food, and stood up from the table. Marcus looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"I am not hungry, I will go take a shower, and I do not want company;" he said sharply when Marcus made a motion to get up as well. Marcus looked disappointed but nodded when his father made a not so discrete attempt to take Marcus's plate of food away. Marcus quickly snatched it back and cradled it protectively in his arms.

"Loser," Trent said and stood up as well. "I'm done eating. I take it you'll stay?" he asked Marcus who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys later. There is something I need to do anyway," he said and looked over at another inmate. Whatever business they had together, Jamez would stay out off. Together Trent and him went to their domain inside the prison. X899.

-----------------------------------------

Jamez hadn't lied when he said he was going to take a shower. Therefore he gathered his clothes and towel and went to the shower rooms. Trent remained behind in his own pod; Jamez could see him through the glass as he walked down to the ground floor. He smiled a little when he remembered all the tales and myths surrounding the prison showers. _Never drop the soap indeed_, he thought humorously as he stood underneath the hot water.. He knew, of course that a lot of the inmates were taken in the behind in the showers, whether it was willingly or not, but he was confident it wouldn't happen to him. He was alone in the showers now, most of the inmates were still in the dining hall, and those who weren't were either in their pods or the common room. Therefore he took a long leisure shower. Once he was finished he turned the water off and quickly put a towel around himself. He began to dry his hair with another one and when he was satisfied with the result he straightened up. He let a yell escape his lips when he came face to face with a man.

* * *


End file.
